Trust
by JabberjaysDaughter
Summary: Modern day AU. Katniss Everdeen is a 17 year old girl who has had a terrible past. When she enrols in Panem High School, what will she find? Friends, foes, love? My first fanfic... Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Katniss! Come down already, your breakfast is getting cold!" said my little sister, Prim. Yes, I am Katniss Everdeen, the girl who no one talks to at school and got bullied for 5 years. This is why today is so important. Today, me and Prim are going to a new high school. Some place I called Panem High.

I ran down the stairs and was greeted by my care worker, Haymitch Aberthany. He's been my care worker ever since I was 10, ever since my mum got caught...

"Hey sweetheart." He said, slurry. I hated that nickname and I hated him more as he was drunk, as always. But when he's sober, he can actually help me. We have had many heart to heart chats about things that mattered. In a freaky and cute way, Haymitch is sort of like a dad to me, although I'd never say that to his face.

"Hey Haymitch" I replied.

"Not excited about your first day?" I nod. "Don't be like that. This is a new experience, enjoy it. Let it take your mind of your mum." Hearing her name made a blood run cold, it made my fists clench together. I could remember her.

_"Oh you stupid little girl. It was you, you know, that made your dad die. I wish you were never born!" _

__"Katniss! Sweetheart! It's me, Haymitch!" What? Oh right, I spun out again. My therapist said I'm getting better, but I'm not convinced.

So we pulled up near our new school. I was staring into the gates of Panem High.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I forgot to leave an authors note after my first chapter. So anyway this is my first fanfic, so review and if you have any ideas then please tell me! Enjoy!

Prim and I walked through the gates without Haymitch because I told him that this was something we could do on our own.

"Hi, we're new here." I said to the receptionist who's name tag said Portia.

"Name?" She said.

"Katniss and Primrose Everdeen."

"Katniss, here is your locker combination and your timetable. Primrose, the same for you. Have fun you two, and welcome to Panem High."

I wished Prim good luck and we went our separate ways to find out lockers. Mine was locker 203. I was reading my combination when I stupidly ran into some guy.

"Oh, sorry..." I said, sheepishly.

"Thats alright. Hey, I haven't seen you before. What's your name?" the guy asked.

"Katniss." I said quietly. I wasn't in the mood to talk to people right now.

"Well Catnip, I'm Gale. I'm guessing your new here?" I nod. "So why exactly did I have the pleasure in bumping into you?"

"I'm just trying find my locker. It's locker 203. And it's Katniss."

"Locker 203, eh? Funny, mine is locker 205. Guess we're locker buddies." And he led me to where mine and also his lockers were. I opened my locker and found a couple of textbooks and looked at my timetable. Gale snatched it out of my hand. I didn't care but I gave him an annoyed look. He just laughed.

"Hmm, History, Math, Music..." He said, observing My timetable. "We'll, I'm with you for the first lesson." And with that, he led me to History.

When we got to the classroom, he told me that he would have to leave me because he had to sit next to someonue else. He told me to report to the teacher and see what happens.

So after I had reported to the teacher she told me to sign next to a brown haired girl, the only one with a spare seat.

"Hey, I'm Clove Foster. You are...?" She asked.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen." i said, a little lighter than when I introduced myself to Gale.

"I like your style, it suits you." For some reason I glance down to see what I was wearing. A white vest top and black skinny jeans. I wore a purple hoodie too. Clove was wearing a green collar top which tied up at the bottom and blue jeans.

"Thanks, I like yours too." I say, unsure of how to reply. Fashion isn't really my thing.

The lesson went fast, as I was practically talking to Clove about unimportant rubbish. She took me to the lunch hall where she introduced me to her group.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all. Wow.. Two chapters in one day. Review and enjoy!

* * *

"Guys this is Katniss. Is it okay if she sits with us? She's a newbie. Damn, I don't care what you think, come on Katniss." Clove said to her group. I giggle a little. But then I see a familiar face.

"Catnip! Well I guess this was fate!" Said Gale.

"you two know each other?" Asked Clove.

"Hell yeah! We're locker buddies!" I give him an annoyed look again.

"I happened to stupidly bump into him while looking for my locker. And for the last time, it's Katniss!" I correct him.

"I don't care Catnip! You just earned yourself a nickname!" Said Gale.

"Great!" My sarcasm kicked in. Now I was looking at all my new ... I don't know what I should call them.. Friends? Anyway, one by one they introduced themselves. A girl with curly ginger hair approached me first.

"Hey I'm Delly Cartwright." I held out my hand to shake hers but she pulled me in for a hug. "One thing you should know about me is that I'm a hugger!" I was taken back by this hug as the only person I hug is Prim, and that's how it's been for the past 7 years. Even Haymitch knows not to hug me. I reply with a quiet hi. After that, I just sit at the lunch table. A guy with bronze hair and a tanned body talks to me.

"Hey, I'm Finnick but these guys call me Finn. And this girl next to m. Is my most beautiful and adorable girlfriend, Annie." he says but looking at the girl next to him. This girl, now known as Annie, had light brown hair and hazel eyes. I hadn't noticed till now, but their hands and fingers were intertwined, which I found adorable and knew they were made for each other. She lightly slapped Finn's arm.

"Shut up, Finn, you weird child." She told him.

"I'm your weird child." He said and lightly kissed him on the cheek. I let out an aww out of my mouth and they just smiled. Next to introduce themselves was a boy with blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm Cato Ludwig." He said.

"Erm, hi." What was wrong with my voice, it went all squeaky and high. I knew I was coming across as weak so I pulled myself together and coughed. "Hi, I'm Katniss." I said, much more clearly. I then looked at the boy next to him who looked more shy. He had blonde hair like Cato, but his was styled into a quiff rather than Cato's which was more messy. His eyes were also blue, but more of a deeper blue than Cato's, which were more icy. Why was comparing everything to Cato? I thought this time I would start off the conversation. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Peeta." He said holding out his hand. I shook it.

"Well hey Peter." I reply.

"It's Peeta. It's spelt P-E-E-T-A. Not P-E-T-E-R."

"Well um thanks for the clarification." The last person to introduce theirselves is a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink dress which stopped at thigh length. I immediately classed this girl under the category girly girl.

"Oh has everyone introduced themselves? Good, I wanted to be last so my introduction would stay fresh in your mind." Her tone of voice confirmed that she was worthy of going in this category. "I'm Glimmer Sparks. And yes I'm the girly girl of the group. Everyone needs one!" Well at least she knew! "so what brings you here, Katniss?" Damn, I knew I had to tell them someday. It might as well be now...

"Well..."

* * *

**is it good? Review if you want more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for following and favouriting... ;) just wanna say read my sisters fanfic, her name is jabbering jabberer. So yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, when I was 7 years old and my little sister Prim was 2, my dad died in a car crash." I said to them.

"Oh my god, Katniss. I'm so sorry." Clove whispered to me.

"It's fine really. Anyway, after that my mum got seriously depressed and clocked out. That left me having to feed Prim, take care of the house and bills and all sorts of things a parent should be doing, not a 7-year-old girl. It was only when I was around 8 that I realised my mum had a drinking problem. She would come home every night really late. But the scary thing was, was that I didn't know what kind of mood she'd be in. Sometimes she'd just cry herself to sleep or just lock herself out of the world, not eating, not talking. But other times she would hit me, tell me that I was the reason my dad died. No matter how many kicks, slaps and punches I took, I would always make sure Prim was asleep in bed. This went on until I was 10, and I don't know how but social services found about about what had happened. But I didn't want them to take us away. I had a feeling that they would split us up and I don't know what I would do without Prim. I have been living in a care home ever since. But I had been bullied for not having parents who cared about me. So in my 7 years of being in care, I have moved to 12 different schools. This is my 13th one." until now, I hadn't noticed the tears pouring out of my eyes.

"It's okay, Katniss. It isn't your fault." Glimmer told me.

"I know but guys, I don't want you to feel sorry for me or treat me differently. I'm fine really." I lifted up my arms to wipe my tear. And my sleeve went up just a little, but enough to show a faint scar.

"What's that?" Said Peeta, who had been very quiet, saying no sound. I felt a bit embarrassed as I left that part out of my story.

"When I was 13, I um started to self harm, but I stopped after a couple of months cos Haymitch, my social worker, convinced me to stop. But I've been tempted over the years. Some of the scars don't go. That's another reason I got bullied, but everyone judged me, they didn't know my story."

"We'll never judge you, Katniss." Said Delly, putting her hand on my arm. I flinched a little. "Oh sorry. I'll be more careful next time."

"No, it's fine, I just need to get used to it." I said. Delly nodded.

"So, would it be fine t do a group hug?" I nodded. "Yay! Come on guys!" In that hug, I felt like I finally had friends who cared about me.

* * *

so... How was it? Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo next chapter! So many people asked for it, so here it is. Just so you know, I'm going to try do a chapter everyday so yeh. I've kinda been forced to do 5 chapters in 2 days... Anyhow, enjoy!**

* * *

It was the second day of school. I wonder what was in store for me today...

Cato's POV (yay!)  
I couldn't stop thinking about her. Katniss. Her face, her hair, her story. From the moment I saw her I knew she was the one. I didn't know how but I wanted to make her mine. But I think she likes Gale. I see the way he looks at her. My mission is gonna take some work.

On my way to school, I saw her. I ran up to her, well I wouldn't say run, sort of walking fast... Anyway, she saw me, so at least I wasn't invisible.

"Hey Cato!" She said. Oh, how I loved her voice.  
"Hey Katniss, whatcha doing?" I replied.  
"Oh nothing, walking, listening to music, talking to you... What about you?" I was completely lost in her eyes. Her hair was in a messy braid. She was wearing white top, a green camouflage jacket that just went over her bum and blue denim shorts. She wore black tights that were sort of see through. She ended it with black high tops. I just lov... No, no I can't love her, not yet anyway. What was this girl doing to me?! "Cato? Hello, anyone in there?"  
"Oh right sorry. No I'm just ... Wait, what did you say?" I stupidly said.  
"Wow... You're miles away? It doesn't matter anyway. See you at first period." I smiled, and she smiled back. I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, and possibly RELATIONship.

Katniss' POV  
Cato was being weird. But a cute weird. I saw Gale at my locker.  
"Hey Catnip!" He said. Damn, that nickname annoyed me.  
"For the last time, it's Katniss! Kat-NISS!" I corrected him, playfully.  
"Damn girl, calm down! What's your first lesson today?"  
"PE."  
"Oh no, I'm sorry to say, this is when I'll be leaving you. Believe me when I say I'm feel sorry for you."  
"Oh wow, Gale. It's nice to know you care."  
"I do." He said, in a more serious voice. I just smiled and went to my first lesson. I guess he really does care. But I guess I just don't like Gale in that way. He's more of a brother. I know I sound mean by friend zoning him but he's just not my type.  
In PE, I was with Cato, Clove, Glimmer and Finn. I got changed into a baby blue tee and black leggings. Clove wore a green polo tee and grey shorts. Glimmer, being the girly chick we know, wore a bright pink tee and black leggings. We went out and turned a few heads, but I ignored them. I was happy that for once being noticed rather than looked down upon.  
The guys were just wearing T-shirts and shorts. The only difference were the colours they each were wearing. Cato wore dark blue and Finn wore red.  
"Hey girlies!" Cato said. I punched his arm. "Hey, that hurt!"  
"Good. Anyway, I thought that we should have a movie night!" I said to them.  
"Yes! Good idea, Kitty! At yours, yeah?" Finn said, in an annoying voice.  
"Firstly, don't ever call me Kitty again. And secondly, not at mine, I live in a care home!" I said it in a playful voice, but I could see a wave of hurt over all their faces.  
"Then we'll do it at mine." Said Cato.  
"I guess we're going Cato's then!" I said.  
"Tonight yeah?" Finn said.  
"Tonight." I said.

* * *

**Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. We're at Cato's house watching a movie... Enjoy!**

* * *

Katniss POV

I went to Clove's before going to Cato's. I saw Glimmer, Delly and Annie there. So basically all the girls. We got ready at hers. I was gonna get ready at mine, but Clove insisted that we all went to hers. I mean, it's only a movie night! Anyhoo, when I got to hers, I saw Glimmer in a white vest top which were tucked into pink high waist shorts. Clove wore a blue tshirt and grey three-quarter length trousers. Annie wore a vest top that said LOVE on it and it tied up at the bottom. She just wore black skinny jeans. Delly wore an orange top and blue skinny jeans. I wore a forest green vest top and black skinny jeans. i wore a leather jacket as well. Then we went off in Annie's car.

When we got to Cato's, I realised his house was massive! Well, compared to my 'old' house. It had pillars and was white. I could wait to get inside!

"Hey there girlies!" Said Finn, in a really high voice.

"Shut up, Finn!" Said Annie, giving him a hug. We all walked in the guys were in the living room.

"Damn Cato, your house is huge." I told him.

"Yeah, it kinda is. Both my parents earn quite a lot. But they're not home most of the time. But hey, at least I can invite you guys over more then!" Cato laughed. We sat down on the floor. Cato brung out 3 movies to watch. "So the choices are, The Hunger Games, Pitch Perfect and The Notebook. Well?"

Delly asked, "Well, I've seen pitch perfect and I don't feel like crying over the notebook. What the hunger games even about?" Cato said that it was about a girl called Jennifer Lawrence going into an arena to fight to the death and falls in love with a guy called Josh along the way. It sounded good, I guess. We all decided as a group to watch that.

"I'll go get popcorn. Where's the kitchen?" I asked Cato.

"Across the hall, to the left." I gave a puzzled look.

"I'll come with you, I've been here before." Gale insisted. I let him come but I was a bit nervous cos I had a feeling he had feelings for me. _Oh shut up Katniss, you can't just assume that! It'll be fine! Don't worry about a thing. Gale is just a friend. Don't let him or you ruin it. _so we were in the kitchen waiting for the popcorn to pop.

"So Katniss, err you know how I was kinda the first one to meet you an all?" I nodded. "Do you ever think that us two could be, like, together?" Oh no, this is exactly what I dreaded.

"Erm Gale, you're a nice guy and everything but you're more of a brother than a boyfriend, and I wouldn't want a break up air something like that to ruin our friendship." Was that a good answer?

"What if we never broke up?"

"I can't promise that and neither can you. I just think it would easier if we just stayed friends. It would be a lot less drama..."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Listen Katniss. I'd be lying if I said I don't feel pretty stupid right now, but if you want to stay friends, it's good enough for me. Just promise you won't tell the guys about this? I'd never hear the end of it." Well I'm glad he understands.

"Promise. Gimme a hug, Gale." I pulled Gale into a hug, but he held on a bit longer then he should've so I ended up pulling myself away. That's when the microwave pinged. The popcorn was ready.

Gale's POV

God, I feel so utterly stupid, why did I ask her out? I've only known her a couple of days and I'm apparently her brother now. This is friend zoning on a new level. When we watched the movie, I saw how Cato was sitting next to Katniss. I could sit on her other side cos Clove was there. Great, I'm just going to sit here while Finn and Annie are snuggling together on my right and Glimmer and Delly are giggling about something on their phones on my left. I'm just going to be alone forever.

* * *

**Did you like it? Reviews make me type faster! x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. Well I kinda did, but when I finished writing and wanted to upload, my Internet went down. And it was a pretty long chapter, so obvs I was like hell no, I'm not doing that again! So I'm writing now... Oh and can you guys review cos I got a lot of views but I'm not sure if you want me to carry on so if you review I would appreciate it. Oh and if you have any ideas, please tell me cos I might be stupid and get writers block halfway or something. Wow.. this has been a long authors note. I'll stop talking, I mean writing now. Ok, so enjoy!**

* * *

Katniss' POV

So we all stayed over at Cato's. I forgot to call Haymitch to tell him, so at 1am I got a very angry call from him, but it's all cool now. I woke up at 12 in the afternoon. Cato's arm was wrapped around me. I remember falling asleep while watching the movie and I was next to Cato. Everyone fell asleep where they were sitting. I slowly moved Cato's arm so I could get some breakfast. I accidently woke up Peeta.

"Wha...? Katniss, why are you awake so early?"

"I dunno. It's alright Peeta. Just go back to sleep now."

"I'm awake now. I might as well come eat breakfast with you." I shrugged and let him follow me to the kitchen. "Well, I don't want to brag, but I'm quite the chef." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "It's true. My dad owns a bakery, I picked up a few things on the way."

"We'll I guess you're making brekkie then." Peeta muttered a 'huh', and I sat on the table.

"Erm Katniss, can I ask you something?" I groaned.

"What Peeta?" He put something in the oven.

"Well, I kinda need your help. I want to ask Delly out..."

"WHAT?!"

"Quiet down. They'll wake up!" I put a finger on my lips.

"So you wanna know how to ask her out eh? Just get her alone and ask."

"Erm, ok. I just... I've known her for ages and I've needed help. I couldn't ask any of the guys cos they'd tell me I was a saado. The girls are close with Delly and would tell them. You're new, and easy to talk to."

"Aww, we'll I'm touched. Good luck then."

Peeta's POV

So everyone woke up and I told Delly to come to the kitchen for a surprise. When she came in, I spoke.

"Delly, I've known you for ages. And well..."

"What? Spit it out."

"Well, I can't really tell you. How about I show you?"

"Fine, but if its anything dirty, I'll..." I kissed her. I actually did it! And to my surprise, she kissed back. I pulled away. "You don't know how long I've waited to do that." She smiled. "Be my girlfriend?" She nodded, and I hugged her and spun her around. I didn't want this moment to end!

We walked in the dining room where everyone was rating breakfast, it took about 4 seconds to realise our hands were intertwinned. Everyone cheered as loud as they could, before Cato shushed them otherwise we'd wake up his parents. We started eating, but only just before I gave her a peck on the cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**So someone told me my chapters are kinda short, so I'm going to start making them longer. Just saying. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cato's POV

I realised that putting my arm over Katniss was a bit too forward. Oh, and she took it off. Well done, Cato, you've made her hate you.

"Cato?!" Said Katniss, waving her beautiful hand in my face. Woah how long was I daydreaming for?

"Wha...?"

"I swear Cato, you are always on another planet!"

"Sorry Kat, what were you saying?"

"I said, do you wanna go McDonalds?"

"What? With everyone?"

"No, they're all busy... Do you wanna come, then?" My life flashed before my eyes. It would just be me and Katniss. No way was I going to let this opportunity pass.

"Sure, let me just get my coat."

Katniss' POV

Was it stupid to ask Cato to go with me? No, we're just friends right? Just two friends eating at McDonalds. Come on, stop over reacting Katniss. So when we were eating, it was pretty silent. So it was time to make conversation.

"So when?" "So why...?" Typical. We both started at the same time.

"Go on, you first." He said.

"No you. I insist,"

"Katniss, just go first."

"Fine. Was this a bad idea?"

"What do you mean, Kat?"

"What I mean is... Is this a date?"

"Do you want it to be?" Said Cato, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" I say, punching his arm.

"Ow! Damn girl, you know how to punch! But seriously, do you want this to be date?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well then, now I guess it's less awkward."

"How about this isn't a date?" I raise my eyebrows in confusion. "Let this just be two friends going to McDonalds, eating chips and burgers happily and in harmony. Ahhh."

"Ha. Ok then. Lets do that." We talked and then Cato threw a chip at me.

"What? No, it is on." We ended up throwing all our chips on each other, ending in getting a lot of angry faces from the workers.

"Fine. Fine! We're going!" Cato shouted. It was pouring with rain outside.

"Great. Now what?" Cato held out his hand.

"May I take this walk, Miss Everdeen?"

"Cato! We're going to get drenched!"

"So what? We're not on a date, so you don't need to worry about your clothes looking all nice! Trust me." I took his hand. Just as I predicted, we got completely wet!

Cato walked me to my door. "Thanks Cato."

"For what?"

"Everything. The walk, our not-so-date. Oh, and for getting me completely and utterly soaked."

"You're welcome, Katniss."

"Well bye, I'll see you tomorrow." I walked away and then I stupidly slipped on the water. Cato caught me, talk about cliche! "Sorry. I'm such an idiot." He pulled me up.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." I put my hands on his shoulders.

"You're a really great guy, Cato." He put his hands on my waist.

"Well, you're a really great girl, Katniss." Thats when I kissed him. I've been waiting to do this for ages. I pulled away.

"See you tomorrow. Bye." I walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey y'all! Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it! Well then here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cato's POV

I can't believe it! It actually happened. THE Katniss Everdeen kissed me! I was going to do it myself, but she did. I didn't think she even liked me!

I walked into school with the biggest smile on my face. I might've looked like a bit of a weirdo but I didn't care. I just wanted to see her. And I did. She was walking into school, her headphones in, her heads down, not drawing attention to herself.

"Katniss!" I called. She looked at me, and kept walking, what? Why? What did I do that was so wrong. Maybe she didn't hear me. Of course she heard me, then why would she have turned around. Maybe she could see me, I was quite far. I ran up to her. I'll admit it, I ran!

"Hey Katniss wait up!" She took her headphone out her ears. But her head was still generally down.

"I've gotta go to my next class. Bye." What? I was totally blown off. She never cares about getting to class. And we're kind of early anyway. There was enough time to talk. Why did she do that? It's not like I kissed her, she kissed me. I can't put my finger on it. Why did she blow me off like that?

Katniss' POV

I know, I know! Cato didn't deserve that. Yesterday I felt so bad just leaving him in the rain. I tend to do this. My wall has gone up, not letting anyone in. I shouldn't have kissed him. everyone who I let in gets hurt. I remember couple of years ago, I had a boyfriend called Marvel. I loved him, we went out for a year. But then I said that I loved him. That ruined everything. i broke my wall down for him, I drove him away. See? I hurt everyone I get close to. And I don't want to hurt Cato. He's a nice guy and don't deserve a stupid girl like me. That's why a blew him off.

My first lesson was English. i was with Clove and Glimmer. I knew I was going to have to tell them, cos no doubt Cato has told them about blowing him off. When I walked in and sat down, Clove and Glimmer were just talking like normal. Then Glimmer turned to me, I knew this was it, when she was going to tell me why the hell I did that to Cato.

"Katniss," I prepared myself. "Does this nail colour suit my hand tone?" I laughed."What's so funny? This is serious!" I laughed cos I was happy at the reason that Cato didn't tell them and I was laughing at my stupidity at preparing myself for Glimmer. I should've known.

"Nothing. I just need to tell you guys something." Clove and glimmer moved in closer next to me.

"Oooo, gossip. Haven't heard that in a while!" Clove said.

"Well erm, me and Cato went McDonald's yesterday and..." Before I could finish, glimmer screamed.

"Sweet mother of god!" Everyone stared at her.

"I'm sorry, Miss Sparks. Is there something that you find alarming about Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet?" Said our English teacher, Miss Coin.

"Erm..." Me and Clove tried to hold in our laughter. "I just find that if Romeo really loved Juliet, then he should first checked her pulse instead of just killing himself. It's a tad alarming, don't you think Miss Coin?"

"Yes, I guess so. But for future reference, please do not shout your feeling and instead raise your hand to give your point across."

"Yes Miss." She went back to her whisper. "Thanks a lot you two! Well what happened? Are you and Cato an item then?"

"Glimmer Sparks! I suggest if you do not want to spend your lunch with me, while talking about the contrast of modern literature and vintage, do not speak again during my class unless I tell you to do so. So Shakespeare always wanted..." This time Glimmer shut her mouth. But did send me a note.

_Don't think you're off the hook. You, me , Clove near your locker at first break. Show this to Clove._

i showed it to Clove and we nodded at Glimmer.

It felt like seconds when it came to first break. I saw both Clove and Glimmer at my locker. I took a deep breath and walked to them.

"Well?" They both said. I told them them the story, right up until I blew him off.

"So why did you do that?" Clove asked.

"Cos anyone I let in get hurt. Take my old boyfriend, Marvel. We went out for year and when I said I loved him, he got hurt and went. I don't want to hurt Cato too."

"What? Marvels stupid. Just cos you loved him, you didn't hurt him. He hurt you. Don't think on that! Be with Cato! You would be good for each other." Glimmer said.

"What do you mean?" I said. Why would we be good for each other? Yes I lived in a care home, but Cato didn't. He was the complete opposite of me.

"Nothing. Just trust me on this. You two make a good couple." Then Glimmer hugged me. I flinched just a little but hugged her back. I think she noticed cos she said, "Sorry, next time I'll tell you when I hug you." I whispered a thanks.

We all walked to the cafeteria and I saw him. He stared at me for a bit and then turned away to talk to the guys. I sat next to him.

"I'm sorry Cato. I didn't mean to blow you off like that. I was being stupid."

"You could never be stupid."

"Aww thanks. So are we cool?"

"I don't know, Katniss. Where do we stand now?"

"Well I don't know..."

"Well, lets start afresh. Katniss Everdeen, will you be my girlfriend?"


	10. NOTE

**Hey guys... Well I haven't updated in quite a while. Sorry. But I'm going to start a new thing. Basically I've been getting less and less views on my story, so if I get one review I'll continue, and if not I'm probably going to stop the story. Just saying. Well anyway, I might post a new chapter later, but I'm not sure**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey y'all! well thanks for your reviews! I loved them. I was just checking cos I felt like my story wasn't getting any views anymore. Thanks, especially to the person who said my Kato story is one of the best. Anyway, as promised, here's the new chapter to trust! :P Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yes! YES!" I said, and hugged Cato as hard as I could. I didn't want this moment to end. I knew that Cato was the one. I wasn't going to say of course, but I knew I was right.

Gale's POV

What?! Cato and Katniss? How did this happen? How come she didn't say yes to me and said yes to that dumb blonde?! Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm like her _brother_. What kind of stupid excuse is that?! I'm so angry that Katniss chose Cato over me. MY Katniss! Cato was going to get it, and I was going to get her back no matter what.

Cato's POV

I can't believe Katniss said yes. Katniss Everdeen was MY girlfriend. I couldn't be happier. Loads of guys fancied her, and I was the one who had her. I would walk down the hall with my arm around her shoulder and get evil looks from everyone. But I wouldn't care, because I had Katniss and she had me, and nothing else mattered. I know it's early days but I think I might've just bagged my wife.

"Cato I have a dentist appointment, but I'll see you later. Ok?" My lovely Katniss said to me.

"Sure thing, Princess." and I gave her a quick kiss goodbye. I walked down to my locker when I felt a hand push me into the lockers. I was surprised at the fact that it was Gale.

"What the hell Gale?! Get off me!" I shouted. I turned a few eyes.

"No way." He said coldly. "Not until you give me back MY Katniss." What? I was so confused.

"YOUR Katniss?! Shut up, and get off me, you freak. She was never yours!" I was shouting louder now and everyone was watching this fight. Gale punched me in the face and my knees started bleeding. I groaned and tried to punch him back, but his hand stopped my arm from moving.

"She was always mine! I asked her out and she said no. But it was you who stopped her didn't you? You've been planning this all along? Wait till she's rejected me so you could swoop in and steal her from me. Well now I'm going to take her back and there nothing a little piece oaf crap like you that can stop me." He lifted his fist to punch me again but then Principal Snow shouted.

"Gale Hawthorne! My office! NOW!"

"This isn't over." He whispered to me.

"Oh, I think this is." Principal Snow said. Him and Gale went away and I was still completely and utterly confused. But I had a heavily bleeding nose. i was just running to the medical room when I bumped into someone.

"Cato? What's wrong? Why is your nose bleeding?" oh great, it was Katniss. I couldn't start this relationship on lies.

"Gale."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry that I didn't update. But anyhoo here it is ! enjoyyyyy!**

* * *

Katniss' POV

"WHAT?!" How could Gale do this to him? Why would he do this to him?! Gale was like a brother to me and then he goes and does this. I'm so angry but Cato is hurt and I need to help him. "Why did he do that?" I said more calmly.

"Search me. I have no idea. He said something about ... Nothing ..." Said Cato, patting blood out of his nose. What did Gale say? I want to know, but desire not to bring it up now. Instead I get a tissue and pat Cato's nose while taking him to the medical room.

Cato's POV

I know, I should've said there and then to what Gale said and the reason he had hit me, but Katniss was already worrying about me enough. I'll tell her later. Yeah, later.

-later that night-

Katniss' POV

I took Cato home. He was fine, only a little cut, but I still took him home. I drove by his house and said to him, "Are you sure you'll be alright?" I can't help but worry about him.

"Yes Katniss. Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, okay. Yeah I'll see you." We hugged for a long time and gave each other a quick kiss goodbye. Yup, I think I'm in love with him. When he had left my car, I got a text message from Cato.

_Missing you already -C _

_You're at your door, you mooey. Go inside and then tell me you miss me. -K_

_I'm your mooey. -C_

I saw Cato walk in to his house and my phone buzzed again.

_Missing you again. Damn girl. -C_

I just laughed at put my phone back in my pocket. while I drove back my house, I put the radio up. Ahh, my favourite song. We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus. (AN: I know people think she's changed and so do I, but I really like the song ok? Don't judge. oh and I don't own it btw sadly) I sang to it and did I little dance. No cars were around at this time of night so it was cool. I could go as slow as I liked.

When I got home my phone buzzed again. God, Cato has issues. But then I saw that the number was unknown. I opened the message to see this.

_Ew, you're going out with Cato? He could do so much better. No one in their right mind would go out with a freak job like you. Living in a care home cos no one loves you. Especially Cato. He will NEVER love you. :)_

Ouch. Who would send that? Whoever it was, they somehow got my number, and they know where to get it where it hurts. I decided not to let it get to me. Its probably some stalker who is seriously obsessed with Cato. i think I won't tell Cato. He'll just worry and hunt the person down. It would just waste time.

I was eating my dinner. Well sort of. I couldn't think straight. The words were literally drilled into my head. _Freak job_. But one stood out the most. _Cato will never love you. _Were they right?what if I was breaking my wall down too easily? I've fallen for him too easily. Last time that happened I hurt Marvel. I cannot hurt Cato. Maybe I shouldn't be so easy now. I haven't been here long and whoever this stalker is, they clearly have and know more about Cato. What if he's playing with me? I'm just a fling? Nothing to him? Maybe, just maybe, theres a lot more to Cato Ludwig than meets the eye...

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness. I just wanted to cause a bit of suspense...**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! Here's the new chapter .. Thanks for your reviews and everything :) remember to review more cos it makes me type faster... Enjoy x**

* * *

I went to school. I sat in my chair next to Clove. I hardly spoke to Clove. The only thing on my mind was that text and what Cato was to me.

"Oi! Katniss! What's wrong with you today?" Clove snapped.

"Oh, nothing. Just crap with Haymitch..." I have used this excuse multiple times that its just natural for me to say it to things I don't want to talk about. Most people would shut up by then, but Clove wasn't most people.

"Is it your mum? Is she trying to contact you? How is Prim?" Ugh, I didn't want any questions, I wanted to be left alone.

"Just leave it Clove!" I snapped. She gave me a shocked look, but still, I knew Clove and she wasn't the type to leave it alone.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?!" i rose my hand to get the attention of our Music teacher, Cinna.

"Sir, can I go to the toilet?" he waved his hand in agreement. I took my bag and stormed off to the loo. I was pacing down to anywhere I could. Why would someone say that? What if it was true? Maybe Cato doesn't want me?

When I walked back into class, Clove wwouldn't talk to me. But my head was full of thoughts about Cato. I seemed to just anger her more.

Clove's POV

Why was she ignoring me? What did I do? Unless its not about me... She is just so closed off. Not a care in the world. I was going to get to the bottom of this, and seeing as she's not telling me I'm going to have to investigate.

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness. I promise the next chapter will be a long one! xxr**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so I promised a long chapter and here it is. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Katniss' POV

I'm being stupid. The person who texted me is probably some troll wanting attention. I realised what a douche bag I was to Clove. I looked for her everywhere, until I found her with Glimmer in the girls toilets.

"Clove."

"Oh, so now you want to speak to me?"

"Sorry. I just need to talk to you, it's important."

"Well sorry, Clove is busy today."

"Clove, just hear her out..." Whispered Glimmer who was behind her.

"It's about Cato." Now both Clove and Glimmer had their mouths wide open and their eyes locked on me. "Oh, so now you listen. Am I forgiven?"

"Are you sorry?" Clove questioned.

"More than you could imagine."

"Oh all right then." And we all hugged.

"Picture! Picture! Come on, lets remember this emotional moment!" Squealed Glimmer. both me and clove groaned, but took a picture anyway. We all went in front of the mirror. I smiled, Clove stuck her tongue out and Glimmer pouted. Ahh, this was going on Facebook for sure. Then they both turned to me. Clove spoke though.

"Well? What's happened between you and Cato?"

"Nothing. It was someone else who came between me and Cato."

"No!" glimmer shouted. "You did not cheat on Cato?!"

"What? I would never do that! I lo..." I stopped myself. "I care deeply for Cato. He is my boyfriend, after all."

"So what then?" Clove asked. I told them the full story, from when I found out Gale had punched Cato to when I got the text. I didn't tell them my feeling towards Cato now though.

"So Gale punched Cato, cos you turned him down when he asked you out?"Glimmer confirms.

"And then an hour, some idiot texts you something about you having to back off Cato." Clove says. I nod in agreement.

"That's messed up." Said a different voice from behind me. I turn around to see Cato. "Katniss?" I hug him as tightly as I can. Never wanting to ever let go. I just want to freeze this moment and live in it forever.

Cato's POV

I was in the cafeteria looking for Katniss when my phone buzzed.

_Girls bathroom. Now. It's Katniss. But come quietly. -glimmer_

Well that was confusing. But it sounded like Katniss was in trouble. I walked in just when I heard Glimmer and Clove wrapping up her story.

"So Gale punched Cato, cos you turned him down when he asked you out?"

"And then an hour, some idiot texts you something about you having to back off Cato." Then Katniss nodded in conformation.

"That's messed up." When she looked at me, she hugged me. I wasn't taken aback because I was about to do the same.

"Oh Katniss, what's happened?" I say stroking her hair.

"I really don't know, Cato." She says quietly, with her voice muffled in my shirt.

"Erm, we'll just go." said Glimmer walking out, closely followed by Clove. I let go of Katniss to look at her face. Her eyes were all puffy from her crying.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was just scared that maybe I would hurt you or something. I just really... Care about you and ..." I stopped Katniss from talking by kissing her. Both my hands were held in hers. And I kissed her for as long as possible. She put one of her hands on my face and I put my now empty hand on her waist pulling her in closer. We pulled apart to breathe, but then I felt that this was the right moment to tell her how I felt about her. I pushed back a loose hair behind her ear.

"Katniss, I think I love you." She looked at me for a bit then smiled. Then she kissed me.

"I think I love you too." I kissed her this time picking her up and twirling her around. She laughed, oh how I loved that laugh. We were interrupted by some girl who needed the toilet called Madge. We walked out hand in hand.

"Oh and Katniss, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Why was I in the girls bathroom for that long?" Katniss laughed and so did I.

"Cos you love me now! Haha!"

"Well you got that right. I do love you. I'm not like Marvel. All right. I. Love. You. You hear that everybody?" Cato shouted. "I am in love with this fine gal right here!" I punched him lightly on the arm.

"Cato! Shut up! You're acting like a love crazed idiot!"

"That's cos I am a love crazed idiot. I'm YOUR love crazed idiot."

"Well then, that's you and me both." Then I kissed her. This was another long one and I opened my eyes to look at her face but behind her I saw Gale watching from a distance.

there was no doubt about it. His eyes were full of rage and he was ready to kill.

* * *

**Is that long enough for ya? Remember 1 review = a spanking new chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey y'all! Heres a spanking new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Katniss' POV

i can't believe Cato said that he loved me. And I knew that I loved him as well. After school, I had to go home cos I had a meeting with Haymitch. While I was walking home, my phone buzzed, twice.

_Still loving you... -Cato_

Aww, I texted Cato back.

_Right back at ya, Cato! Love you x -Katniss _

I checked my next text. Unknown number... Not again. I can't handle it, why? I might as well open the text. I brace myself...

_Oi, you idiot. Why are you still with Cato?! He's mine! You're just a disgusting little care kid. No body cares about you, not Cato or your 'friends'. Not even your own parents! Oh, thats right, neither does your pathetic little sister. All of them stay cos now they're stuck with you. You're going to hurt all of them, just like you hurt Marvel. Why don't you just kill yourself? No one would care!_

Oh wow. That hurt. Who was this and why were they doing this to me? Cato must have some major stalker if they're telling me to kill myself. But I wouldn't, I'm not that desperate...

How did they know I was in care? How did they know about Marvel? How did they know about my family? What has happened? I call Clove. I know to now, cos last time ended in tears.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clove? Come to mine now."

"On my way, 2 minutes."

Ahh, that's what I loved about Clove, whenever and wherever she would always be there for me. Like now, she doesn't even know why I need her, yet she still comes anyway. The doorbell rings. But Haymitch answers it before me.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Clove, I'm a friend of Katniss'."

"I see, and does your friend Katniss know you're coming today?"

"Yeah, she just called me."

"I see, wait right there. KATNISS! Come down here!"

I walk down the stairs even though I've been sitting on them and have heard their whole conversation.

"Yes, Haymitch? Oh, hi Clove!" Clove waves at me.

"Well you two have fun..." Said Haymitch taking a sip of wine.

"Come on upstairs!" So both me and Clove went upstairs to my room. We sat down, and before Clove could speak, I told her about the text. And showed it to her. Weirdly, the first thing she said was:

"Cato loves you?"

"What?"

"Your other texts. Cato said still loving you and you said I love you. Damn girl, you two are going to get married! Yeyyy!"

"Clove focus. We need to find out who this person is. They know everything about me. And how?"

"Okay, okay. But seriously, did you and Cato say you loved each other?" I nodded. Clove cheered. "Now back to business. If this person knows everything about you, who have you told all these things to?"

"Erm, lets see. You, Cato, Peeta, Delly, Glimmer, Gale, Finnick, Annie, Marvel and some people in past schools found out. That's all I know that I've told myself."

"Okay, now the person in the text obviously has a major crush on Cato, or doesn't want you to be around. Have you made any enemies lately?" I think for a moment.

"No... I've hurt no one that would hate me enough to tell me to kill myself!"

"Then I'm not sure, unless... No.."

"What Clove? Tell me."

"What if, say, Glimmer, has a crush on Cato? Both Delly and Annie have boyfriend, so it couldn't be them. I would never hurt you like that. The only other girl who you know you've told is Glimmer."

"No, it couldn't be. Glimmer is one of my best don't do that to each other."

"Listen Katniss, ages ago. Before you came to this school, there was a time when Cato and Glimmer were... An item." What?!

"What? Why didn't you tell me this before?!"

"Because, Glimmer and Cato put it behind them and swore us to never speak of them two ever again. Now they're just 'friends'."

"How did they break up?"

"No one knows. One day they were all loved up next day, nothing." Could that happen to me? One day, will Cato just dump me? "Don't be sad, Katniss. You and Cato are different, you have a bond. Glimmer and Cato didn't have that."

"Why didn't Cato tell me? I've told him all my secrets."

"Maybe he's waiting for the right time to tell you everything. I mean there could be a lot more that he wants to keep to himself for now."

"Like what?"

"erm... Oh is that the time? Sorry Katniss, I have to go. But listen to me, I think that you should consider Gilmmer being the one that's been sending you these texts. Maybe you should... Hmm... Gimme your phone." I pass my phone without hesitation.

"What are you doing, Clove?"

"Texting back your hater."

"What are you writing?"

"Who are you? Why are you doing this? Send. Now all we do is wait." It took about 5 seconds for the person to text back. I took the phone out of Clove's hand. I was so shocked to see the text, my phone dropped out of my hands.

"What is it? What does it say?" The text said:

_You're right. I am who you think I am. My name is Glimmer Sparks._

* * *

**Ooooo... Suspense... Review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys sorry about the wait! I actually wrote this chapter 3 times before but the internet kept going down, and I got REALLY annoyed. but anyhoo, here it is! enjoy! **

* * *

What?! It was Glimmer? She was the one who sent me all those messages, the one who told me to kill myself, the one who was 'meant' to be my best friend?! I couldn't believe it. And I couldn't believe Cato didn't tell me before. He told me he loved me. I guess not. He's just like Marvel. He was a liar. My eyes were welling up with tears, my hands were shaking. I didn't realise Clove was hugging me until she spoke.

'Katniss? Kat, are you ok?' I just gave her a sad look. 'Shall I call Cato?' Just his name angered me.

'NO!' Clove looked shocked. 'I'm sorry. But no.' I say, wiping a tear. 'Cato is the last person I want to talk to.' I'm lying of course. All i want to do is hug Cato and feel his warmth. But this is exactly what I'm trying to avoid. Cato isn't right for me.

'Alright.' Clove glances at her watch. 'Oh my god! Is that the time already?! I'm so sorry Kat, but my parents are going to go ballistic if I'm not home for dinner.'

'It's okay.' Again, I was lying. I wanted Clove to stay and comfort me. She's like a sister to me. But she needs to go back to her family. Family. I've forgotten what it was like. Maybe if Social Services never found us, would life be different? Maybe. Ugh, who was stupid enough to call them anyway?

'Katniss? Hello?' I was daydreaming again.

'Sorry.. What?'

'I'm going to go now.'

'Oh, ok. Bye, oh and just don't, um, tell Haymitch about this. I don't want him on my case.'

'You got it. See you tomorrow, Kat.' When the door was shut, I was alone. I lay down on my bed, thinking that I was going to cry, but no. No tears were coming out. I was in shock. Complete shock. I t was silent until... PING! Great, another text message. I didn't know if I could handle it, but I opened it anyway.

_Oh is little Fatniss sad? Awrh... No one cares. Not me, Clove, Cato, Prim. Not even your mum. No one loves you. And as for Cato, leave him. Give him to me and I'll make sure he forgets all about you. Just kill yourself, fatty._

I look outside my window. Then outside my bedroom door, to find Haymitch passed out on the sofa. I know what she's trying to do. Well, two things. First, is to make me paranoid, right to the point where she get her second thing. Cato. But you know what? She can have him, well whatever's left of him. Because there won't be much after I've finished with him. I suddenly get a new feeling. I'm feel the urge to rebel. Like a spark inside of my body has just been ignited to produce a fiery inferno. My fingers start moving on my phone.

_My life isn't yours. Signed, the Girl on Fire._

Send.

* * *

**Is it good? I don't know :/ Review! I've got a lot of plans for this story...**


	17. Chapter 16 Trust

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing, favouriting and following! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Clove's POV

I felt terrible walking out of Katniss' house. Believe me, I would have stayed but my phone had a gazillion missed calls from Mum. I take out my phone to call Cato but hesitate. Katniss told me specifically not to do this. Meh, I think I know Katniss better than she knows herself. I call Cato.

_Hello?_

_Hey Cato, its Clove. Katniss is going to kill you._

_What? What are you on about, Clove? _I was just about to shout at him about not telling Katniss but I stop, waiting for Katniss to tell him instead.

_Just go to her house. She needs you._

_Wh- _I but off the line, afraid I'm going to blurt something out. There. Cato is in Katniss' hands now. He should be very afraid. School tomorrow is going to be VERY dramatic.

Cato's POV

What was that conversation about? Katniss is going to kill me? The thing is with Clove, is that Ii don't know if she's kidding or not. Nevertheless, I go to Katniss'. But I decide not to text her, just I case she is angry with me, which I'm guessing she is. I knock on the door, and a drunken man, who I'm guessing is Katniss' social worker, Haymitch, opens it.

'Yes?' he slurs.

'Erm, hi. I'm a friend of Katniss'.'

'Oh I see. And what is your name, friend of Katniss'?' I didn't say my name, because if Haymitch tells Katniss, she'll probably kick me out.

'Erm, Peeta.' Yes, Peeta. Katniss would tell anything to Peeta. Well, after me that is.

'Oh. Well, come on in. Katniss is in her room, but I guess she won't mind having a bit of company.' He leads me to Katniss' room and knocks on the door.

'Katniss, your friend Peeta is here.'

'Erm okay. Let him in.' He opened the door and that's when I see her wipe her face.

She's been crying. A lot. Her eyes are poofy and the ends of her hoodie are all wet from tears. But it seems Haymitch hasn't noticed and just leaves the room. I sit next to her and when I am just about the hug her, she moves away.

Katniss' POV

What? Why was Cato here? I thought it was Peeta. Ugh, Clove. So it's true, she knows me better than Ii know myself. She's probably told him everything.

'Katniss?' I just turned down his hug. I felt sorry for him, but I then remembered why I'm angry at him and my sorry feeling disappeared in an instant.

'What, Cato?'

'You just...'

'What? Turned down your hug?'

'Well...yeah.. Katniss, have I done anything to upset you?'

'Didn't Clove tell you?'

'No... Tell me what?' Great. Now I have to fill him in on his wrongs. But I was going to do this cleverly now.

'Cato.' I put my hands in his. 'I love you.'

'I love you too. What's wrong?' There, you all heard it. He told me he loves me.

'We don't have any secrets, do we?'

'Well, I don't know. Do you?'

'I've told you everything. About my mum, my dad, my past... Have you kept any secrets from me?' Hhis face looks uneasy.

'Well, there's a couple of things that I haven't quite told you... But, that was the past, let's look on the future.'

'Cato. I've told you my past. How can I say I love you if I don't even know you?'

'I know...'

'Any past girlfriends?'

'Girlfriends? That's the first thing that comes up?'

'Cato, just tell me!' My grip on his hand was becoming tighter.

'Fine! Glimmer...'

'Glimmer?' I act surprised.

'I didn't tell you before because we all put it behind us...'

'Oh, I know.' I let go off his hand.

'I just... Wait, what? You know?' My voice get louder as I speak.

'Yes because your stupid ex still loves you and is harassing me!' Cato's jaw drops.

'What are you talking about?'

'Everyday, since you and I got together, I was getting text messages from someone. Saying things like kill yourself and Cato doesn't love you. Me and Clove narrowed it down to who it might be, and that's when I found out about your ex...'

'But that doesn't mean she sent the messages...'

'READ THE MESSAGES CATO!' I throw my phone to him. 'Read them.' He reads them all and at the end he wipes a tear from his eye. I felt no sympathy for him at all. Ok, well maybe a bit.

'Kat...'

'And you know what I realised as well, Cato? That you and me are just... no.' My eyes were welling up now, just as much as his were as well.

'No Katniss... Me and Glimmer are nothing. We're history.'

'Well obviously she doesn't think that! I don't think we should carry on. It's been great but maybe I'm just not the one for you.'

'Yes you are Katniss! Don't say that! You are the one, since the moment I laid eyes on you.'

'I'm sorry Cato. But we're over.'

'Katniss...'

'Goodbye Cato.'

* * *

**Oooo... Review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Ended on a cliffy last time so I'm just going to go straight into it. I just want to say thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

Katniss' POV

I cried myself to sleep last night. Me and Cato were history. I woke up. It was Friday. Last day of the week. I always looked forward to Friday. Before I moved school for the 13th time, I was happy to know I would have two days without torture. But now, normally what would happen is that we would all go to someone's house and watch endless movies until Saturday. But now, I was dreading this day. I got ready into a white top that had big black letters saying 'I DON'T CARE', a black hoodie and black jeans. I felt very dark today. But I was going to show Glimmer that she doesn't own me. I am Katniss Everdeen and I am the Girl on Fire.

I put my headphones and listened to 'Roar' by Katy Perry. I walked by the school humming to the tune, when I see in the corner of my eye, Cato. He is waiting by the gate, probably waiting for me. I put my hood up, not wanting to face him. But just when I'm about to walk in, Glimmer walks past Cato. And... Cato walks with her. What?! Why would he do this to me?! I hate him! I hate her! I walk inside school in rage.

Cato's POV

I saw Katniss walking. Originally, I was waiting for her. But on my left, Glimmer was walking next to me. I should get some information off her. Just to know what the HELL she she was thinking when she was telling the girl I love to kill herself. But I was going to do this quietly.

'Hey Glimmer.' Alright, I felt really bad because I really did want to talk to Katniss. But I had to do this.

'Oh, hey Cato.' She said, taking her headphones out. I noticed that Katniss put her hood up and went into school. A rush of hurt went through me.

'So, Glimmer. I kinda wanted to ask you something...'

'What, Cato? Trouble in paradise?' Yeah. All because of YOU! You don't understand how hard it was for me not to say that.

'Kinda. Remember the times we were together?'

'God, Cato. I've been trying to forget that. Why? Oh my god, you didn't tell her did you?' I scratched the back of my head.

'She sort of found out.'

'Oh no! What did she say?'

'We broke up.'

'Oh my god. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault.' She hugged me. Now is the time she's going to tell me everything she's done.

'How, Glimmer? You didn't do anything.' I don't want to brag, but I can be a pretty good actor.

'We should've told her as soon as we met her. Or better still, never had got together.' Even when we've broken up, she doesn't tell the truth.

'Yeah.. I've gotta go, Glimmer. PE first.' I still had a lot of time, but I just didn't want to talk to her.

'Me too? We're in the same class, dummy. But I'll, um, keep my distance. I have a feeling Kat will want to kill me.' Of course she would.

'Yeah, that'll probably be best.' Good. She'll be away from me and Katniss.

Katniss' POV

Great. PE first. With Clove, Finnick and worst of all, Glimmer and Cato. I figured I would just stay with Clove, but knowing Clove, after I would be forced to tell her everything, she'd probably kick Glimmer's butt. And then Cato. I walked to PE with Clove. I told her EVERYTHING. From after she left to when I broke up with Cato.

'You broke up? Kat...'

'It was the right thing to do.'

'I know but... never mind. Just are you okay?'

'I'd be lying if I said yes. But we can't be together if he keeps secrets from me.' Clove just nods. We were getting changed when I realised Glimmer was on the other side of the room. Normally she'd get changed near us and talk.

'Look, Glimmer.' I whisper and pointed at her, subtly.

'Probably to scared to even look at us. And damn right she should be.' Clove is about to march over to Glimmer. I touch her arm to stop her but she shrugs it off. I just follow her.

'You're a real piece of work, you know that?!' Clove shouts at her. The girls walk away from Glimmer.

'What?! Clove, what are you-' The way she was lying about this angered me so much.

'Glimmer, don't bother lying! We know what your game is...' Clove said, coldly.

'What game?! You two better stop messing around!' Glimmer was shouting now.

'Me and Cato are over now! And it's all YOUR fault!' I shouted.

'Kat, I heard. Cato told me and-' Of course, them two are probably back together now, seeing as I was standing in their way.

'So you admit it then?'

'Kat, I don't know what you want me to admit but I'm sorry for everything I've caused.'

'You should be.' And with that, me and Clove left the changing room. We talked like nothing had happened and best of all, we walked past Cato, not even looking at him. But we did pass Finn and said hi to him. He obviously noticed that we ignored Cato.

'Erm earth to Katniss. You do realise you just blew off your boyfriend, don't you?'

'Finnick, me and Cato broke up.' Finnick's mouth was open and all he could let out was a 'Oh.'

'And if Cato wants to speak to me, he shouldn't bother.'

* * *

**Review! **


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I'm trying to update more regularly now so expect chapters to come by quickly. So here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cato's POV

I was going to talk to talk to Katniss in PE, but she completely blew me off.

'Woah! What have you done now, Cato?' Finnick asked me. Oh yeah, I forgot that he didn't know yet. I was just about to tell him that we broke up but then I wanted to see what Katniss would say to him.

'Why don't you ask her?' And Finnick nodded at went over to her. All I saw was Kat say one thing to him and Finnick's mouth flew open. Then he walked back to me.

'She said that you two broke up.' I nod.

'And...?'

'That if you want to talk to her ... you shouldn't bother.' Wow, Katniss really hates me. I've lost her. ''What have done, Cato?' He was going to find out sooner or later so I told him everything. 'Oh my god, Cato. Number one rule before you say I love you to a girl. Make sure you have no secrets. Have you even told her about your family?' I shake my head. 'Then what were you thinking?!' He slapped my head.

'Ow! I wasn't thinking. It just seemed like the right thing to say there and then.' He just shook his head.

'So now what? Am I meant to pick sides?' Hmm, maybe I could use Finn to get information from her.

'Well, I'm not saying you have to pick sides. Just maybe you could convince her that I mean well.'

'So I'm like your wingman?'

'Yeah, sure.'

'Why can't Peeta be your wingman?'

'Because... Peeta wouldn't agree. He's Katniss' best guy friend.'

'Oh, thanks Cato. That makes me feel so much better(!)' I punched his shoulder.

'Your welcome, man.' And then we got on with PE, with Katniss ignoring me and Finnick changing sides every five minutes. Oh and I saw Glimmer all by herself. Good. I felt nothing for her.

Katniss' POV

I felt so good blowing off Cato and Glimmer. But in break, I got another text from Glimmer.

_You better be very scared right now, Girl on Fire. You think you're all hard shouting at me. But you have no idea what I'm capable of._

I didn't care, but I didn't tell Clove. I don't know why, but I didn't. I had Geography now. Ugh. But I did have Peeta with me. I could tell him everything. I walked in and Peeta hugged me. I was a tad taken back.

'What was that for, Peeta?'

'Glimmer told me that you and Cato broke up. I'm so sorry.' Glimmer told him?! I'm so angry!

'What? She had no right!' Mr Heavensbee's eyes shot in our direction.

'Everdeen! Mellark! I agree with you discussing your work between each other but if I catch you two talking about nonsense, we can all hear about it IN DETENTION. Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes sir.' We both said.

'Yeah she said. But she was really sad, and she sort of blurted it out that you broke up because of her.' Peeta whispered.

'Well, she's not lying.'

'What happened, Kat?' I told him, without hesitation. When I finished my story, Peeta held my hand. A spark went through me. 'It'll be alright, Kat. You've got me. Always.'

'_Always.' _I echoed back. 'Thanks Peeta. You're the best.' I hugged him. 'So what do you think I should do?'

'Maybe you should confront both Glimmer and Cato.'

'But I di-'

'Calmly. See why they did what they did. You never know, they might've done it for a reason that you would never have thought of.' Peeta really can make you believe anything.

'Okay.'

'Who else have you told?'

'Well, I told Clove and you. I think Cato told Finnick and Glimmer.'

'What about Gale?' I realised that I haven't spoken or seen Gale for AGES.

'I haven't seen or told him recently.'

'Yeah, he doesn't hang out with us anymore ever since he attacked Cato.' I just let out a 'hmm'. We carry on with our Geography work. When I look at Peeta, he just smiles at me. That spark comes back again. Did I have feelings for Peeta? No, of course not. The first time I thought that he was going to hit on me, I dreaded it. I even helped him on how to ask out Delly. But I liked Cato then, not Peeta. Now that Cato's out the way, is Peeta the one for me?

* * *

**What do you think? Review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**So.. someone got pretty annoyed about how I was planning to get Katniss and Peeta together... Guys, I like how you want to give your points across, but there's no need to get emotional about it. As I said before, I have a lot of plans for this story. So stay tuned and enjoy!**

* * *

Katniss' POV

So I figured I was being pretty stupid about Peeta when I woke up this morning. I mean, he has a girlfriend! Why would I have feelings for him now? I guess I don't. I'm just being desperate cos Cato left me. Well I left him. I got ready for school, dressed in an american flagged top, blue jeans and a denim jacket. I was feeling a bit lighter today then yesterday. I was just about to walk out the door when Haymitch called my name.

'Katniss!' Ugh, what have I done this time? I could tell something was wrong. But to be honest, I didn't really care.

'Yeah, what?'

'I need to talk to you.' Now it sounded like something important.

'What?'

'I found a family.' A family? What? I can't be moving, I just came!

'A family?'

'Yes. A nice couple who foster all the time. The wife is a trained doctor and the husband is a lawyer.'

'I see... and you want me and Prim to move in with them?'

'That's the thing. They only want Prim.' They can't take Prim away from me! She's all I've got! I start breathing too heavily and way too fast. 'Katniss, calm down...'

'No. No! They can't take her!' I'm shouting on the top of my lungs.

'Listen.' He put his hands on my shoulders firmly. 'I want you to go to school and think about it. Please.'

'Fine.' Then I storm out the door. How could he even think about splitting me and Prim up. Prim needs me. If we were split, she wouldn't know what to do. I'm the only family she's got. Thoughts run through my mind. The music blaring through my ears can't even overpower the sound of the thoughts. I take out the headphones because the colliding noises are hurting my head. Before I knew it, I was at school. It was the usual, go in, forget Cato ever existed and find Clove. And then I see Cato. I presume he's walking to Glimmer but then I see him walk in my direction...

Cato's POV

I blew her off yesterday and I am NOT ever doing that to her ever again.

'Katniss.' I said, calmly. Not showing that I'm angry with her or happy with her.

'Cato.' She said, firmly. I could tell that she didn't want to talk to me.

'Erm, nice weather, eh?' It was raining, just like it was like our first date. But I'm guessing Katniss didn't take it like that.

'What do you want, Cato?' She just wanted to get this over and done with. But I didn't really have much time to say everything that I wanted to say to her.

'Erm, can we talk later, lunch at McDonalds?'

'I'll think about it.' She turned to walk away but I grabbed her arm, not very hard. But she jolted her arm away.

'Katniss. I will wait as long as it takes. I'll miss school. I won't go home. I will wait ... in McDonalds.' A very small smile crept up on her lips.

'I said I'll think about it, alright?!' She said in a loud whisper. But I'm taking that as a yes. I'm not lying, I will wait forever. For Katniss.

Katniss' POV

I run to find Clove, but bump into Annie on the way.

'Katniss! Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in ages!' It's true. I haven't sat at their table because Cato is always there.

'Yeah... How are you, Ann?'

'Never mind me! How are you, Kat? Oh, and I heard about you and Cato. And Glimmer...'

'Yeah, erm, sorry I haven't talked you guys in ages but seriously we should get together some time.' I haven't spent time with them, only Clove. I really should.

'Yeah totally! Movie night at mine?'

'Yeah sure! Wait.. who's going to be there?'

'Well, I'm guessing you don't want Cato there...' I nod in agreement. 'Then it'll be me, you, Delly, Clove, Finn and Peeta. Is that alright?'

'Yeah great! Can't wait Annie! I just need to go find Clove. But it was good seeing you again!' She hugged me and I waved her goodbye.

Annie's POV

I was going to ask her why she needed to talk to Clove, but I guessed it wasn't my business. Clove and Kat have a special bond but no one can invade in. My first lesson was Geography which was with everyone except Katniss and Peeta. I sit next to Finn and Clove on my other side.

'Hey guys!' They all turned the heads in my direction. My voice quietened because our teacher Mr Flickerman's eyes shot towards me. 'Tonight we're having a movie night at mine.' Then Finn asked the question that wondered in all our minds.

'Is Katniss coming?' I nodded. I heard a couple of whispered 'yes's. 'Cato?' I shake my head. No one knows how to react. They're not happy but they knew that if Katniss is coming, Cato wasn't.

'Great. Did she ask for you not to invite me?' Cato asked. I just said, 'Yeah.' and he just nodded.

'What about me?' Glimmer asked from a distance. She wasn't really included in this conversation. Before I could reply, Clove said it for me.

'Don't be stupid, Glimmer!' Clove screamed.

'Clove! Wait behind after class!' Mr Flickerman shouted.

'And don't ever talk to us again!' Clove shouted again at Glimmer.

'That's it! Detention!' But Clove didn't care. She just gave evils to Glimmer.

'Sir, can I go to the toilet please?' Glimmer said quietly. Her eyes were teary.

'Yes. Now in deserts...' I couldn't help but feel a smudge sorry for her but obviously I didn't say because I knew Clove would kill me.

'So tonight?' I said. Everyone nodded except Cato. But in the corner of my eye, I saw Gale staring at us...

* * *

**Well...? Review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Woo we're on chapter 20! Thanks for the views and reviews and everything! I really appreciate it! Someone said that they loved having a long chapter, well I look for that when I read fanfics so I'm going to start doing LONG chapters now. I've got loads of ideas for this story but it might be to much so I'm thinking of doing a sequel soon. Not yet though! Enjoy!**

* * *

Katniss' POV

It was on my mind all day whether or not to go to Cato at lunch. I was not going to go to sit with Peeta and the others, Clove got detention because I saw her in a room writing lines, so what was I going to do? At lunch, I paced the corridors for about 20 minutes deciding. Cato said he'd wait so what was 20 minutes? I'm not going to lie but I did look for him for a bit, but I didn't find him. I did see Gale a few times though, but I haven't spoken to him in over a month now. What shall I do?

Cato's POV

As soon as the lunch bell rang, I ran to McDonalds. I will wait there as long as I have to. For Katniss I would do anything. Half an hour passes, no Katniss. I'm dreading to think how long it'll take for her to come. I order two burgers, fries and coke for me and fanta for Katniss. Another half an hour passes. Her food is getting cold, so instead of wasting it, I eat it. Lunch break is over, she's not coming. But I'm not breaking my promise. Looks like I'm missing History. Pah. Never mind. I'll get over it.

It's 4pm now and still no Katniss. School finished half an hour ago. The workers start telling me to leave. One even pretends to get their broom and sweep me away. But I stay, I made a promise and I choose to stay by it. But one worker sits at my table. She looks a little older than me and has short jet black hair.

'Erm, excuse me. Can you move, I'm waiting for someone..' I say, as nicely as I could. The girl looks around.

'I don't see anyone. Is this girl imaginary or something?'

'Don't you have work to go to?'

'I'm on my break.' Well, this conversation went fast. 'Johanna.' She shows me her hand, hoping I'd shake it but I don't. 'So what's your name, Blondie?' I take this as a trick question. So I don't answer. 'Oh, so now you shut up. Well, normally on my break, I eat here. I like having a bit of company.'

'Well, that's nice, but as I said, I'm meeting someone here. So, would you go to another table and eat your food?' I said, again.

'And as I said, I see no one. But I'm sure I can replace her well.' She starts taking her food out her bag.

'For goodness sake, just go!' I say, not shouting but turning a few heads.

'Wow, Blondie, you're getting awfully worked up over an imaginary girl. I like that.'

'Hey, don't you know the meaning of 'go'?' I look up to see the one person I wanted. 'Oh, and I'm not imaginary.'

'Katniss. You came.' I say.

'All you had to say was please.' Johanna said, leaving our table with her food. Katniss sits on the seat. And I just look at her and smile.

'Why are you smiling?' She asked.

'You came. After about 3 hours. But you came.'

'Yeah, well I took a lot of time to think. Have you actually been here for 3 hours?' I nod. 'Woah.' I laugh a little. 'So what do you want, Cato? What was the thing you wanted to talk to me about?' I really didn't think about what I wanted to say.

'Do you want anything to eat?' She rolls her eyes but asks for chips and fanta. Funny how I got her that before. I come back and watch her eat.

'Have you not eaten?' She asks.

'No, I have. I just like watching you.' She looked at me weird. Oh that was the freakiest thing I could say. 'I mean, I like... err... eating... these.. erm.. what?' She giggles a bit but then stops and looks at me.

'Why did you call me here, Cato?' I think for a moment. Deciding all the things I could say, but I think of one thing.

'I want you back.' She scoffs. 'No seriously. Life is so different without you. I don't know how I coped before... Please Kat.'

'Cato, you should've thought about that before you kept all those secrets.'

'I-I know and I'm so sorry..'

'Let's just clear a few things up first. The first day we went back to school after we broke up, you saw me, I _know _you saw me, but you walked with Glimmer instead. Do you not realise what she's done to me, I mean STILL doing to me?'

'I was trying to get information off her. I was intending to talk to you but she came and I thought that this was the only time I could talk to her. And what do you mean, STILL doing to you?' She takes out her phone and shows it to me. I see all these text messages, during school. It must be when she tried shouting out her and this is how she fights back. 'Kat, let me text her back.' She gives a slight nod. I text back the words, _This is Cato. Stop. I don't love you anymore. __I love Katniss. _It takes about a minute of complete silence before the phone pings. This was the message back:

_Stop kidding yourself. Cato, I can see you now. Katniss is not into you. Even if she was, you know your heart lies with me._

Before I can press delete, Katniss snatches it out my hands. She gets up and leaves.

'Katniss!' I shout, but she doesn't look back. Stupid Glimmer. It could've gone so well.

Katniss' POV

Well, I can see where Cato's heart lies because he tried to delete the truth. I was just about to go to my front door when I see Gale standing in front of it.

'Gale, what are you doing here?' Why was he here?

'Katniss, how are you?' he says, calmly. So calmly that I blurt it out.

'Cato, being an idiot. You know we broke up?'

'Oh no. Well I hope you're ok. i just came by to see how you were.' He walked back in the rain. I felt bad, and a couple more words blurted out my mouth.

'Doyouwannacomein?'

'What?'

'Erm, do you wanna come in Gale? Just until the rain stops?'

'Alright.' Oh no. Have I done something stupid?

* * *

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Loads of you think inviting Gale to Katniss' house was a bad idea. Was it? Keep reading!**

* * *

Gale walked in. Ii'm dreading this. Why did I invite him here? I'm meant to hate him.

'Mmm, nice house. I've never been here before you know..' Maybe because I never wanted to invite you.

'Yeah..' I could'nt think of anything to say. It was so awkward. He was acting like nothing had happened. 'Do you want some cocoa?'

'Why not?' I show him to that kitchen and start making. Then Haymitch walks in.

'Katniss I.. Oh, you have friends over..' Haymitch said. I think he was about to ask me about Prim moving away. But Gale wasn't my friend.

'This is Gale. I just brought him here because it's pouring outside...'

'I see, well nice to see you Gale..' And with that, Haymitch walked off. Great. He thinks we're dating or something like that.

'That's Haymitch. He's my social worker.' I explained to Gale.

'Oh right..' I hand him a cup of cocoa. He takes a sip. 'Ahh, that is some nice cocoa. So what's up, Kat?' Why was he talking to me as if nothing had happened, like we we're still mates? 'What has Cato done?' I might as well tell him, better he heard it from me than anyone else. But I don't tell him the full story.

'Just Cato. He's not the one. We just don't fit.' I say, quietly. Scared that Haymitch might be listening in our conversation.

'Well, Katniss, maybe the one is still out there.'

'Yeah, I guess so..' Gale took a step next to me.

'Maybe he's standing in this very room.' Oh not again. How am I meant to turn him down again?

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, as in the guy you turned down because you thought it wasn't right, might've been right all along..'

'I don't-' And then Gale kissed me. I pull away first though. 'Gale...'

'Yes Katniss?' I look outside the window and see sunshine.

'It's finished raining... You can go now.' He touched my cheek.

'Alright, Katniss.' And he walked out the door with a smile on his face. I was just about to run out the kitchen, but Haymitch stood in my way. His arms were crossed and so was his face.

'Katniss Everdeen, boy trouble?' My suspicions were confirmed, Haymitch was listening out the door.

'Shut up, Haymitch. It's none of your business.'

'Don't use that tone with me young lady!'

'Why? You're not my dad!' I try to push myself out the door but Haymitch's arms are on my shoulders firmly.

'No I'm not. But your dad requested me to look after you...' What? Haymitch knew my dad?

'What are you-?

'Just tell me what's been happening. I'm sober, I promise you. I will remember all of this.'

'How did you know Dad?' Haymitch sighed.

'He was my best friend in high school, we did everything together. He even got me set up with the most beautiful girl on the planet. Maysilee...' He smiled, as if recalling a happy memory. But after he coughed. 'I owed everything to him. So before he died, that was his final wish. And I was planning to fulfill it.' He wiped a tear from his eye. And for once in a very long time, I felt sorry for Haymitch.

'What happened to her? Maysilee..?'

'She died. In a car crash. In the same car as your father. It was my birthday and they were on their way to my house. It was all my fault!' Then Haymitch just bursts into tears. Now I know why he drinks all the time. To block out the world. To forget what had happened. I don't know why but I hug him, and cry with him, because I remember Dad, and how much I loved him. We cried in each others arms for ages. It was about 6pm when we stopped crying. Haymitch held my face in his hands. 'Now Katniss Everdeen, what's happened?' Seeing as he told me everything, it only seems fair to tell him EVERYTHING. He didn't talk much during my story expect things like 'Hmm..' and 'Oh.'

When I finished, Haymitch said, 'Give me your phone.'

'Bu-'

'Now.' I hand him by phone and see that he goes on my text messages. He deletes every single one from Glimmer and Cato. But then he says something that surprises me, 'Now I want you to hold on to that Gale boy. He seems good and nice to you.'

'But it's weird, because I kinda rejected his the first time.'

'But he still seems to like you and doesn't find it awkward.'

'He beat up Cato, Haymitch.'

'Good. Cato wasn't good for you, maybe Gale was trying to show you something.'

'But still...'

'Okay okay! I won't take control but I stay by what I said. Now what do you want for dinner? Takeout?'

'Actually I'm going to Annie's for a movie night. If that's alright?'

'It's fine. That reminds me, when you get back, we still have to talk about Prim's move.' I groaned and walked up to my room. I took a few clothes in a bag and went out the door.

I went to Clove's to get ready to go to Annie's house. I got there at about 7pm cos that long chat I had with Haymitch. When I got to Clove's, she basically forced me to wear a skirt. A blue denim skater skirt to be precise. With that, I wore a white tee and black converses. Clove wore a floral top and green jeans.

'How come I have to be forced to wear a skirt and you don't?

'Erm, because... I said so.' I reach for my blue hoodie when Clove shouts at me. 'No! No hoodie!'

'But my...' I point at my scars that never fade.

'We're just going to Annie's and plus you shouldn't care what other people think!' I throw my hoodie in my bag.

'Fine, happy?' She nods and we go off to Annie's. When we get there, Finn and Delly were already there. We sat in the living room and talked for a bit. I came to find out that Cato knew about our movie night and knew that he wasn't invited. Good. At least he knew. I laughed at the story of Clove shouting at Glimmer in front of the whole class. What was she thinking? Shouting in Flickerman's class? Crazy girl. Then the doorbell rang. Annie got up, but I decided to go and open it.

'Oh hey Peet.'

'Hey Kat. Listen I need to talk to you.' His voice was quiet and I could tell a bombshell was about to be dropped.

'What Peeta? W-what's happened?' I say nervously.

'I saw Cato coming up this corner. I think he's planning to come here.'

'What?' I run to the window and see Peeta was telling the truth. He's headed for the door.

'I was talking to him yesterday. He said he saw you go in with Gale! Ha, I just said that it was probably her cousin or something because the Katniss I know would never just let Gale into her house.' I look at him with a sorry look on my face. 'Katniss! What were you thinking?!'

'I think I need to fill you in.' I told him about what had happened when Gale came to my house.

'Woah. Well, I guess Cato wants an explanation.' And in that moment, the doorbell rings. I open the door with Peeta at my side. And instead of seeing just Cato, I see two people at the porch.

Cato and Gale.

* * *

**You like..? Review!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! H**

* * *

**ope you like it!**

Katniss' POV

It was shocking enough having the two of them here, but for them to come together? That's a whole new deal. Its weird because even when they look at each other, anger rushes through them. They must have came together. But why?

'Gale. Cato.' Was the only words I could let out my mouth. Peeta was just awkwardly standing there not saying anything.

'Katniss, I-we need to talk to you.' Said Cato. He didn't even look at Gale when he said 'we', just faintly pointed at him. I look at Peeta for confirmation if I should let them in or not. He gives a nod in reply.

'Erm, come on in..' They walked in and closed the door behind them. They looked at Peeta. Peeta knew what they wanted him to do.

'I'll just go...' Peeta saysn walking backwards slowly. He gives me a look completely asking if I'll be ok. I give him a small nod so that I don't draw attention to myself.

'So?' I say with my arms crossed, but to be honest I was pretty nervous about what they were going to say. Cato went up first.

'Well, Gale said that you two are an item now?' He said, showing the emphasis on 'item' with bunny rabbit ears on his fingers.

'Gale!' I say in a loud whisper.

'What? Come on Katniss, we kissed and you didn't complain!' I can't believe how Gale took that! Did he really think that I was into him?!

'Oh my god, Gale! Firstly, you kissed ME! Second, I didn't complain because I didn't know what to think. You came right after I had an arguement with Cato! My head was all over the place!' I shout, loud enough for Annie to come up and check what's wrong.

'Are you ok, Katniss?' She asked, calmly and not questioning why Gale and Cato were in her house seeing as they weren't invited. Peeta must have tolf them. At least I wouldn't have to explain to them this whole story.

'I'm fine, Annie.' I say sternly, making her sure that I want to be left alone. She understands this and just walks away. I cross my arms and wait for Gale to talk, but no words come out of his mouth. Instead they come out of Cato's.

'You see, Gale. Katniss isn't into you.' But this remark just makes me more angry. What right did Cato have to tell Gale what I was thinking.

'I'm not into you either!' I snap. This startles him. Why should it? We're not together anymore! 'I'm not into either of you!'

'You seem to be into Peeta...' Gale mutters. This sends me into full anger mode.

'WHAT?! How dare you! Why? Do you think I always need a guy, huh? Just get out!' Without a word, Gale walks out of the door. Cato is still here. 'What do you want then?' I say, less angrier than I was with Gale.

'I want a clear slate. I'm going to tell you every secret I have right here, right now.' I don't interupt because I want to hear this. My arms are still crossed but not in a stern way. My face has relaxed, eager to hear this story. 'When I was 3, my mum had abandoned me. My dad couldn't function without her. So I was left to social services. Since then, I've been living with my foster parents. Remember when you came to my house? That was my foster parents house.' I let out an ohn rather than shouting at his for not telling me. 'I didn't tell you that cos it was literally the second day we met. When I was about 15 I think, that was when I met Glimmer. I know you don't like her, but I'm letting out all secret today. I guess you could say that we were in love. We went out for a good year or so, but then something happened. She had a pretty big secret of her own, one that I couldn't look at her in the same way again. She used to bully, in her last school. She was transferred here. She bullied someone so much that they killed theirselves. She told me that she was making a new start, thet she had changed. But I couldn't live with that. So we broke up. But we didn't tell the guys about how we broke up because personally I wanted to forget that. Glimmer was a good friend to Clove, Annie and Delly. So we chose to pretend like it never happened. It looked really easy for Glimmer but not for me. That's why I didn't tell you. And that's how I fell in love with you so fast. Because you were the victim, something Glimmer never was. This is a bit embarrassing but when you first came to our table, I was comparing you to Glimmer with everything.' I laugh a little because I remember when I first met them, I was comparing Peeta to Cato with everything. 'I think I said I love you too fast, but it was true. I meant it, but I know that I should have told you everything about me first. But it felt so right to say it there and then. I'm sorry, Katniss.' I didn't know how to react. There was so much to the Cato I thought that I knew. Now I do know, and I should never had broken up with him. I just looked at him wondering if there was anything else but I could see that he was an open book, nothing left to say. I was just about to speak when he interupted me. 'Oh and I get it if you want me to walk out that door. I'm not trying to win you back, but I would really like it if we just started from the beginning. As friends.' I nod.

'As friends.' I repeat, to show him that I understandm I was happy now, nothing would be awkward anymore. 'Wanna watch a movie? We've got popcorn.' He chuckled.

'Well, I can't say no to popcorn.' We started to walk to the living room when Cato said, 'Friends can hug right?' Its like he read my mind.

'Yeah! I hug them lot all the time!' I walked towards him and we hugged. I wanted to hug him forever and ever, and this was exactly the right moment to kiss, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship already, so I just walked away and give a friendly pat on the shoulder. When we walk into the living room, everyone cheers and Delly shouts, 'you're back together!' Me and Cato look at each other and laugh. I choose to correct her.

'No we're not, we're just friends now, right Cato?' I say happily.

'Right.' He said, with a smile on his face. To be honest, I'd rather be with him again, but I think this agreement is best.

'So what movie are we watching?' I ask.

'Journey to the Centre of the Earth!' Annie saysn whipping out the DVD. She put it in and turns off the lights. There was one sofa which me, Cato and Clove being the singles now, sat ourselves on. Annie and Finn snuggled on one side of the sofa on the floor and Peeta and Delly sat on the other side, but they didn't snuggle they just sat down with a bit of distance between them. Curious. I didn't question it now because the lights were off and everyone was comfortable.

The movie started and we ate our popcorn, but my phone buzzed.

You still haven't got the message have you? You know my secret so you know what I can do. Get away from Cato or I will get you. See you around, Fatniss.

I look at Cato to see that he read the whole message. He whispered in my ear saying, 'It'll be okay.' And I hope it will. We watched the movie but I wasn't really paying attention. How am I going to cope with all this? Being 'friends' with Cato, these texts from Glimmer and, something I have been trying to forget, Prim moving?

* * *

**Just wanna say that bit where he hugs Katniss I kinda took from Sonny with a Chance. I don't own it! Review!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey people! Sorry for the wait! But here it is! Chapter 23! Woah 2089 words! Time to get the popcorn!**

* * *

Cato's POV

Okay, some of what I said wasn't true. Not any of the story, but about being mates. Of course, I want to be her to be my girlfriend, but I could tell that she didn't want to move too fast already. But I'm glad the awkwardness has stopped and we're friends now rather than enemies. I woke up and stayed in my room for a bit. I text Katniss.

_Morning... friend._

I laugh a little to myself and get a text back.

_Good morning, mate. :)_

It's not weird, is it? Making jokes about being friends when before we were more than friends?

I get ready for school, just a white tee and jeans. I run downstairs to see that my toast is already ready, as always. I take a bite out of it and hold it in my hand ready to run out the door. When Claire stops me.

'Cato! Wait a second!' she said. I sighed. I kind of avoid her most of the time, but she's alright sometimes. But I wanted to go to school and see Katniss. I don't even think I told Claire about her when we were together.

'Yes?'

'Why don't you sit down?' She said, sitting down on the chair next to the one she was pointing at. I walked up to sit at the chair. I guess she wants some heart to heart chat or something.

'What's up?' I say, taking a bite of my toast.

'Just want to talk to you. Me and your dad.. I mean Jack, have been working a lot lately. We haven't had the chance to talk to you lately. So what's happening in your life?' I took a while to answer because I was still shocked when she said that Jack was my dad. He's not. Just no.

'Nothing much. Hanging out with mates... the usual.' I obviously wasn't going to tell her about Katniss. I'd probably get asked about her everyday!

'Got a girlfriend?' she says, in a cheeky voice and prodding my shoulder. I laugh.

'Claire... no. Not yet..' Her face looks sad. 'Oh. Sorry.. I just don't want a girlfriend right now...' Why did this hurt her so much?

'It's not that... It's just.. Cato, are you ever going to call me Mum?' I'm so taken back. How could she even ask this?!

'No. I'm not.' I say, sternly, crossing my arms.

'Why not?' she says, calmly. I can see she's trying not to make me angry. But I am. I get up and pick up my bag.

'Because you're not my mum!' I shout, and storm out the door. We'll probably discuss this when I come back home. Claire and Jack fostered me, 3 years ago. I'm surprised I lasted that long because before them the longest time I lasted was and month or two. But Claire and Jack genuinely cared about me. They did everything they could to make me feel at home. And at times, I really did feel at home. When I was about 16, they both got higher jobs, which meant longer hours. I didn't mind much because I had Peeta and the others to keep me company. But they could never replace my real parents. That's why I don't call them Mum and Dad. It took me about 3 months to actually call them Claire and Jack, instead of Mr and Mrs Jackson. Let alone Mum and Dad! What was she thinking?! My phone buzzed.

_We'll talk when you come home. Love you. -Claire_

I was happy that she wrote Claire at the end even though I have her number. I remember the first time I told them two that I loved them, because I did. They loved me too. They were almost like my real parents. Almost.

Katniss' POV

I woke up to my alarm and a buzz of my phone.

_Idiot._

_Fatniss._

_Kill yourself NOW!_

More messages. Yay. It's normal to me now. I came home at about 2am last night and I was knackered. It was Monday. Yay, again. It was hot outside, so I got dressed in a white dress that ended just over my knee. I wore my converses and my signature braid. I threw on a denim jacket too. I walked downstairs and got a text from Cato.

_Morning... friend._

I laugh a little to myself and text him back.

_Good morning, mate. :)_

It's not weird, is it? Making jokes about being friends when before we were more than friends? Pah, if I think its not weird, it's not weird! I walked in the kitchen and heat up some milk to eat cereal. Prim walks in with a blue skirt and a white blouse. The blouse was sticking out at the back.

'Aw, you look beautiful. But you better tuck in that tail back there, little duck.' I say, going up to her and tucking it into her skirt. She lets out a little quack. We laugh. 'So how's school, Prim? I feel like I haven't spoken to you in ages!' I haven't spoken to her, I been to wrapped up in my own problems.

'Well, I've got a boyfriend...'

'What?! Why didn't you tell me?'

'Cos you were kinda busy with Cato and Glimmer and everything...' Before I could ask her how she knew, she said, 'I listened into the conversation you had with Clove. I was worried about you. I didn't know whether to bring it up in front of Haymitch cos he was always around.' My heart sank. I just remembered that Prim might be going away soon.

'Prim... I love you.' I say, hugging her as tightly as I can, with a few tears coming out my eyes.

'Katniss, I love you too.' she said, quietly hugging me back. I let go and wiped my tears.

'So who's the lucky boy then?'

'Rory Hawthorne.' I shuddered to the sound of the last name. 'Katniss, don't get angry because he's Gale's brother.' She confirmed my suspicions then. 'But he is really nice and lovely.'

'So was Gale when I first met him!' I shouted. I thought she would shut up there and then, but she shouted back.

'Just because you've had a bad experience with Gale, doesn't mean he's the same as Rory!' Little Prim had grown up. She would never have shouted back at me before... But I still screamed back at her.

'It isn't even what that's all about! God, Prim! You're 14!' I shout. With that, I storm out the door. How could she shout at me like that? Has she lost all her respect or something? As I march down the road, I bump into Haymitch. He had a carrier bag with a bottle of alcohol and a bottle of milk. Out of all people, I did not want to bump into him.

'Oh, hello there Katniss Everdeen.' It sounded like he wanted to tell me something but wanted to start subtly. But I really didn't want to hear anything new right now.

'Hi Haymitch. I need to go school so bye.' I was just about to put my headphones in when he spoke again.

'I'll walk with you. I need to talk to you anyway.' Ugh, just what I need. I put my headphones back into my bag. School was only a 15 minute walk but it felt like forever. We walk in silence for a bit until Haymitch speaks again. 'I might as well bring it up now. Prim.' All he needed to do was say her name and I knew what he was on about.

'Is she going?'

'Yes.'

'Can I stop her from going?'

'You can try.' I didn't know how to feel. Me and Prim just had fight and now if I wanted to do, I could try and stop her. But maybe it's best if she goes. Wait. What am I thinking?! I'm not going to let them take my little sister away from me. But maybe we are too close now and she needs to be independent. Two voices are battling each other in my mind. My head is telling me to keep Prim. My heart is telling me to let her go. Knowing me, my head gets inthe way of everything.

'You can't take Prim! She's my sister! She's lost without me! She's only 14, for goodness sake! Prim has to stay!' I shout. Luckily, there's no one around so it doesn't look like Haymitch is a strange man who is hurting me. Well, he kinda is. He turns towards me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

'Katniss, I think that it's you who can't live without Prim. You have to let her go.' I throw his arms off my shoulders.

'I'm near school now, and I don't want people to think I walked with you, or worse, thought that you were my dad.' I say, coldly. I speed walk to school. I admit I felt bad saying that to Haymitch, because, to be honest, he is like a father-figure to me. I walk into school in rage, but not showing it in my face. Someone taps me from behind.

'Oh hi Cato.' I say. I guess my voice didn't get the message that I was pretending not to be in rage.

'Woah! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed! It's alright, I've had a pretty tough morning myself.' I was surprised to know how familiar our lives were.

'What happened with you?' I ask. I'd rather know his story first than mine.

'Claire, my foster mum, asked when Ii was going to call her mum. How about never?! I still can't believe she even thought of it!' I see where Cato was coming from, but it seemed that Claire had a point.

'How long have you been living with her and Jack? About 3 years right? You can't blame her.'

'Ugh, I guess so. Why are you always right?' He said, giving me the lightest punch on the shoulder. I react with a harder punch on his. He laughs and rubs his shoulder. 'Ow. So what's you story?'

'Prim shouted at me. Guess who her new boyfriend is?' He gives me a confused look. 'Rory HAWTHORNE. We had a massive fight. Then after Haymitch told me that Prim is going to be moving... without me. I mean, she's my sister! I'm not just going to give her up! She's lost without me! She's only 14. And he was like maybe I'm the one who can't live without her. Pah, what garbage!' We were in the school now and walking up to our first lesson which we had together. He stopped me and put his hands in both of mine.

'Kat. Don't be angry at me. Be maybe he's right.'

'Bu-'

'No. You helped me so I'm going to help you. It's your choice, but remember why your doing it. Are you fighting for her for yourself or Prim?' Prim. Of course I'm fighting for Prim. If Prim did leave, where would I be? Maybe I am the one who needs her. I can't lose her though. But I always get in the way, I don't even know what goes on in her life. Who knows how long she's been dating Rory? Maybe Cato's right. Obviously he's right. Right there, I hug him. It was a long one. Halfway through, Ii think, this isn't weird right? Friends having a long hug. Well, me and Cato aren't just friends. I still love him. But he was the one who suggested we should be friends. Maybe he doesn't like me that way. Friends are for the better.

'Thank you.' I whisper.

'For what?'

'Everything.'

* * *

**You like...? Review! Oh and if you want to ask any questions for me feel free to ask them and I'll answer them in the next chapter! x**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey peeps! I never say peeps... Anyhoo, didn't get many reviews last time. So that's why it's taken so long... cos I didn't really have the boost I needed. So please review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cato's POV

The long hug didn't mean anything, I'm sure of it. Katniss and I walk to our next lesson when I hear her phone ping. She doesn't acknowledge it though.

'Katniss, your phone went off.' I tell her, just in case her didn't hear it.

'Oh, just leave it.' Something's wrong. Her fingers start to fiddle with each other. Her face is nervous.

'Give me your phone, Kat.'

'Bu-'

'Now.' She passes her phone and crosses her arms. I see about a million texts from Glimmer. _Idiot. Die. Everyone hates you. Kill yourself. Dog. Fatniss. _These were just a few of the horrible crap Glimmer had sent to her. 'Katniss, why didn't you tell me?'

'I-it's nothing.' she says, not looking at me.

'That's not nothing. See the newest one is _I hate you Katniss. Just like the world does. You know what I can do. So kill yourself now_.' She doesn't say anything though. Just takes back her phone and runs off to her next lesson. I really don't know what to do.

* * *

Katniss' POV

I stormed off because I had nothing to say. I've been trying to forget all about Glimmer but Cato can't seem to let me. I forget about it and go to my locker. Gale's there. Joy. I choose to ignore his existence and just put my coat in my locker.

'Hey Kat.'

'Don't talk to me.' I say, walking off but he catches my arm. I jerk it away. 'What do you want Gale?!' I really wasn't in the mood.

'Listen to me Katniss. We were made to be together. We were great friends. I'm just want to say this to you, because right now you are completely ignoring me. I really like you Katniss. I know you've been getting those nasty messages from Glimmer. I've even tried to talk to her, but she seriously has a problem with you. Sorry for everything. Can we at least have a shot at this? One date, and if it goes rubbish then we can just be friends.' I can't believe I'm actually considering this. He notices my silence and carries on. 'Please Kat.'

'Fine, one date.' He lets out a breath.

'Name the time and date.' Hmm.. let's see if he means business.

'After school. McDonalds. I don't want to go anywhere to classy, yet. And you're paying.'

'Of course. I would never let a lady pay! Geez, Katniss I thought I was your 'brother'' He says. We both laugh. Oh no, have I done the right thing?

**AFTER SCHOOL**

I didn't tell anyone about me and Gale's date. Just in case it didn't go to plan. I didn't want them to hate him more. I made up with Cato though. Clove didn't feel that well either so I didn't need to make up a story of what I was doing after school. I waited outside McDonalds and Gale was literally a millisecond late.

'Sorry I was late. Just brought you some flowers.' He presented me with a bouquet of beautiful colours.

'Gale, thanks but we're just going Mackie Dees.'

'Yeah, I know. But I wanted to make an effort. Take them.' He opened up my hand and put the flowers in.

'Fine, now can we eat?'

'Sure.' We walked in. I ordered a burger, chips and a coke. Gale ordered the same but got a 7up. We sat down and talked for a bit when a waitress who looked pretty familiar came up to us.

'Oh. Got another guy here then?' Se said to me. That's it, she's that girl who tried to hit on Cato.

'What are you talking about?' Gale asked me.

'I came here with Cato a couple of times. Sorry.' I say, embarrassed.

'Are you cheating on him, then? Cos if you are, I'll take either one.'

'Shut up. Go get back to your crummy old job, cos we're on our way out.' Gale snapped.

'Fine by me. Call me yeah.' Johanna said, teasingly.

'As if.' Gale said out loud. We walked out of the shop and guess what? It was raining. I've gotta start checking the weather more frequently. None of us has umbrellas so we just walked in the rain.

'Thanks.' I mutter.

'Oh, it's alright. Can't let anyone talking to my Katniss like that, can I?' I'm not his Katniss. But I was too tired to correct him. I was at my house and stood at the doorway.

'Well, bye then.' I say, waving him off.

'Bye then...' And he's gone. What have I done?

* * *

**Review! **


	26. Chapter 25

**So.. Do you like this story? I'm going to say now that it's gong to get VERY interesting soon... so review, favourite and follow for more..**

* * *

Katniss' POV

My morning alarm went off but I was wide awake anyway. Thinking about... well everything. When I got home yesterday, Prim told me that she was going to move away to these new couple. Away from me. We talked for hours about it. There was shouting, crying and laughter when we were talking about old times. In the end, I had to accept it. Little Prim was all grown up, and it was time to let her go. She slept in my bed last night and we cried ourselves to sleep. But it wasn't just that. Am I Gale's girlfriend now? We didn't kiss or anything but we were pretty close. He didn't try anything on me. Maybe he has changed. Clearly Cato doesn't want me, so maybe Gale could be the one. All my thoughts are shouting at each other so I cover my ears with my pillow. It doesn't work, but Prim wakes up.

'Katniss, what the hell are you doing..?' she said to me, while my pillows are covering my ears. I put them down.

'Oh err, nothing. Wake up now, school.' My thought quietened. Only Prim mattered now. I have to give her the best send-off ever. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I picked out what clothes I was going to wear when Haymitch walked in. 'Haymitch! Get out of here, I need to get ready for school.'

'One week.' he says, with a sad look on his face.

'What?'

'One week is what Prim has left before she leaves.' One week?! I thought it would be months, but a single week?! I begin to hyperventilate, and have flashbacks. I'm going to be alone, all alone.

_You're an idiot. No wonder your dad died, he probably would've killed himself if it wasn't for the car. You're going to die an lonely miserable little girl in a world where no body loves. I hate the fact I'm even your mother! *slap*_

Haymitch is shaking me. 'Katniss. Katniss! You are at home, you are not with your mother. Katniss!' I can hear Prim in the background crying.

'Mum?' I ask in confusion.

'No. It's Haymitch.' The sound of his name delights me. I hug him, knowing that I'm safe and not with my mother. I run to Prim who I have now fully understood that she has been crying.

'Prim? What's wrong?' It was a stupid question. I knew the answer.

'Only a week.' she just about lets out before she bursts into tears again.

'I know, I know. It's okay, you're a big girl. Now wipe away those tears.' I wipe them for her. I'm just about holding myself together, let alone her. 'We're going to get changed and go have breakfast.'

'But Ka-'

'No. We're Everdeens. We don't get upset over little things, we face them with our heads held high. Remember, when we got splashed by that massive puddle from a car and all our clothes got wet? We ran home crying our eyes out. Dad said the exact same thing to us. So let's do him proud. Me and you, Prim. Together always.' No tears came out, but I did see Haymitch shed one. Prim hugged me so tightly that I could just about let out a breath. But I didn't stop her. 'I love you, Prim.'

'Love you, Katniss.' I washed her face after and we picked out some clothes to wear. I wore a white shirt, my blue jeans, white vans and a brown leather jacket. Prim wore a white top, brown shorts and dark boots. We went to eat breakfast and I pretended that I need to go to the toilet but shot a glance at Haymitch that said come here now. He understood this and came down the hall.

'What's wrong sweetheart?' he asked taking a bite out of his scone.

'You know what. Why just a week? I thought we had months!' I say, in a loud whisper.

'The couple were ecstatic that Prim agreed to go live with them and they want her as soon as possible.' I let out a sigh. 'Is that enough for you?' I nod slightly and go back to the kitchen. I kiss Prim on the head and head out the door. I text Clove to warn her that I was going to knock on her door early. She texted me back that she was dying. I knew that she was exaggerating so I just texted her back saying_ 'Oh, well don't die._' I was on my phone looking through my Facebook news feed when I bumped into someone.

'Gale?' He doesn't move, he stays in that spot. I'm a little worried that he's been there for a long time.

'Oh hey Katniss. Going school?'

'Well yeah, obviously. Why are you here?'

'Waiting for you.' Most people would find that a little creepy, but all I found was a warm feeling in my heart.

'Right.. well, let's go to school then.' He nods and we start walking.

'So Katniss, have you thought about our little date yesterday?'

'A little.' Who was I kidding? That's all I thought about. 'What about you?'

'To be honest, I've been thinking about it a lot. Not to be creepy or anything.' So we both thought about it a lot, except I didn't admit it, he did. 'I found out a lot more about the famous Katniss Everdeen. I don't know why I was so idiotic before.'

'It's fine.' I say quietly.

'No it's not. Katniss, you're amazing. Genuinely, really amazing. I'd really like to go on a second date. If you're up for it. I mean, I get it if you don't bu-'

'Yes. I think that we should. But just for now, I don't really want to tell anyone yet, I'll tell them in my own time.' Wait. Was that the right decision? My head's all over the place. Why did I just say that?!

'Phew. Well that I can live with.' We carried on talking about school and home life. I began to learn about Gale. He has two brothers and a little sister. He loves archery. He has a step-dad because his real dad also died in a car crash, but his step-dad is really cool. Then I begin to talk about my life. I started with the parents then more words fell out my mouth. I told him about Prim, Glimmer, Cato even the feelings I had once had for Peeta. By the time I had finished, we were at school. Behind a bush, he kissed me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't shocked. Then we walked to school as if it never happened, but came in smiling.

Oh god, what have I let myself into?

* * *

**Oooo... ideas..? Review = chaptersss**


	27. Chapter 26

**So hey guys! I got 13 new favourites and follows since my last two chapters. But no reviews... I appreciate everything but reviews kinda show that people like my story. So please review. Oh, and I'm thinking of doing a sequel soon, what do you guys think? Should I carry on? Enjoy!**

* * *

Cato's POV

I waited for Kat outside school but I saw her with a brown haired boy. I only saw the back of her head but they seemed pretty close. I can't say I wasn't shocked, I mean, I don't own her or anything, but she didn't tell me she had a new 'friend'. My heart sank a little. What if this was her new boyfriend or something? But then something weird happened. They both parted and walked separate ways, with not even a wave goodbye while they walked away from each other. As if they didn't want anyone to know that they knew each other. My eyes were on Katniss the whole time, so by the time I looked at the other boy, I missed him. But I did him go into school. So he went to our school? Yet him and Katniss didn't walk in together. Maybe she saw me and wanted to go in with me rather than him. She came up to me.

'Hey Cato, what's up?' There was no sign on her face that she was going to tell me who that mysterious guy was.

'Hey... I'm alright. What about you?' Now she'll tell me, for sure.

'Ugh, I didn't do that stupid English essay. Mrs Coin is going to murder me! Have you done it?' I was amazed. Katniss is keeping a secret from me. I just looked at her in awe waiting for her to tell me there and then. 'What? Have I got something on my face?'

'Yeah! A pack of lies!' I say, in a raised whisper so that I don't draw attention to myself. Why was I getting so annoyed about this? Me and Katniss weren't together anymore. I had no right to be angry at her, but I was. And now that it's started, it's not going to stop.

'What?! What are you on about?!' she says, in loud voice, but not loud enough to turn heads.

'You and the guy I saw you with earlier. That brown haired one. I didn't see his face, but I know something's up when I see it!' I couldn't stop this rage. Even if I tried, I couldn't. But I could see in her face that she was guilty. Katniss couldn't hide anything from me. Not anymore. We've had too much history.

'We just kissed. It's not a big deal.' she say in a quiet voice. I don't know why but this just angers me more.

'So you've got a new boyfriend already?' I say, coming out more harshly than I wanted. Katniss' face fills with anger and boil.

'How dare you. What are you trying to say? That as soon as I break up with a guy, I get a new one?! Well let me tell you Cato, the guy I have now is way better than you were. He doesn't lie to me or say idiotic things. We're perfect together. Unlike us. You have no right to be angry. What I do is my business, NOT YOURS.' It was silent. Everyone had already gone to their lessons. We were late. The pause was longer that I hoped. I didn't know what to say. The anger in me had crept out of my body. I opened my mouth to say something when her phone buzzed. Glimmer, no doubt. She took out her phone and I could see what had been sent.

_Still trying to get Cato even though I saw you with another guy? Wow, you're a real piece of work aren't you? Seems like you made my job ten time easier. All the more reason to kill yourself, Fatniss. More and more people are hating you. Soon, the whole school will know about your cheating ways. Break up with Cato, completely. Or I'll break you. -the rest of the world._

'You see?' Katniss said, in a calmer voice. 'It's better that we don't even talk.'

'But I don't want that.' I say, truthfully.

'Well, it's not all about you Cato! You're not the one suffering. Just leave me alone!' she shouts. So I do what she says. I walk away and leave. She doesn't want anything from me. That whole fantasy of me thinking that one day we would be together again was crazy. Me and Kat were over.

* * *

Katniss' POV

Well done, Katniss! You've driven away Cato now, the one person you really loved. But seriously, he was talking to me like he owned me. He was acting like... well, like how Gale used to be. But I didn't have to shout at him. But why was he so worked up? Unless... he still had feelings for me. No, no Katniss, don't be stupid. You two are history. Just because you still love him, doesn't mean he loves you back. He just cares about you - as a friend. I swipe the thought out of my head. My phone buzzed.

_Well done. Finally, you do something right. Guess I won't go so hard on you... -Hater_

When I get to Drama, I am with Peeta and Gale. For the past few months, every time we would partner up, I would go with Peeta, because me and Gale weren't talking. But today, a urge in me wanted to go with Gale. But how could I? With Peeta in the class. I go up to our teacher Miss Trinket.

'Um Miss, can you tell me and Madge,' that was Gale's partner, 'to swap partners?' I felt so mean. Peeta was a great partner but I wanted to be with Gale for this. He seemed like a nice guy.

'And why would I do that?'

'Because you see, I don't think I work well with Peeta as he is my best friend and we talk a lot. To help my grade, I would much rather go with someone like Gale, so that I don't get distracted.' Woah, that was good. Maybe my grade is Drama was actually pretty fine. Miss Trinket put a questioning look an her face.

'Oh I see.' she put a hand on my shoulder. 'You don't need to lie to me Katniss, if you want to be put with Gale because of his looks then just say...'

'No, no-' I try to stop her from embarrassment.

'Just,' she stops me, 'no fooling around, ok? If you know what I mean...' she winks. I nod before I run off and cringe. I sat next to Peeta. He looked not as happy as he normally is.

'What's up, Blondie?' I ask, trying to cheer him up.

'Me and Delly broke up...' I look at him in shock. Him and Delly were perfect together! He looks like he was trying to hold back tears. He played with a bit of string that was on the floor.

'What?!' I say in a loud whisper. 'How? Oh, and if you don't want to talk about it, I totally understand.'

'It's okay. I broke up with her. We were talking and someone came up in our conversation...' he said, not looking at me in the eye.

'Who?' Who could break up an inseparable couple like Peet and Delly?

'You.'

* * *

**OOOOO! Peeta and Delly broke up. I kinda but her out because I didn't know what to do with that girl. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Ended on a cliffy last time - I'm continuing because I got ONE review for that chapter... thanks dracomine ! But I really need a lot more reviews for this to carry on. I think I'm going to do another 5 or so chapters and end it... but then do another story as a sequel.. do you think I should? Enjoy!**

**Read the authors note.**

* * *

'You.' Peeta said, in a hushed voice.

'What? How- wha- why- oh..?' Words half-uttered out my mouth. I didn't know what to say! Delly was a good friend to me and I can't recall anything that I had done to her that upset her!

'It was nothing, just a stupid argument...'

'It obviously was something Peeta.' I say, very clearly indeed. 'What did I do?' He looked at me as if he didn't want to say, but I gave him a stern look which broke him.

''We were just talking and then you texted me just saying how was your day.' He took a deep breath. 'Then Delly was like who is that and I said just Katniss. Then she randomly went, 'Oh, you two have talked a lot recently. Anything you want to tell me?' and obviously I was taken back just at the thought, I mean, you and I have nothing, just best mates.'' My heart dropped a little. I don't know why, I thought I didn't like Peeta in that way anymore... ''So I said what are you trying to say and that's where it all kicked off. So I broke up with her because she couldn't trust me.'' Tears started to form in his eyes. 'But now I regret it Katniss. I regret it so, so much.' He hugged me tightly and just like any friend would do, I hugged him back and comforted him.

'It's okay, Peeta. Oh god, this is all my fault...' I say, although I'm still not quite sure why. Peeta put both his hands on my shoulders.

'No, no it's not. Delly was just over reacting. At least you don't hate me, I thought after I told you, you would hate me...' Ugh, now I feel even worse about ditching Peeta to go to Gale.

'I could never hate you, Peet.' I hugged him and caught eyesight with Gale. He gave me a questioning look but I didn't reply with anything because I really don't know what just happened.

'Thanks Kat.' He said, under his breath.

* * *

Peeta's POV

'Thanks Kat.' I really meant it. I always wondered what would happen if I never met Delly, would I have been with Katniss? We have so much in common, our likes, dislikes and everything else. I always back her up when she's in a fight, I never go against her. I guess I'll know now. We going to do an acting piece of a couple and their daily lifestyle. I can't wait.

'Ok, so before we start,' Miss Trinket said, 'I'm going to make a few swaps between the groups.' Oh no. Not Katniss. Not me. 'Katniss and Madge. Can you swap places please?' Oh great. Katniss gave me a sad look but went to her new partner who was ... Gale. Oh crap. It's going down. I wait for Katniss to go ballistic to the teacher to why she's been paired with Gale, but nothing. No retaliation and anger that she's with him. Before she could even bare to stand next to him, now they're working together... what is going on? My new partner, Madge, sits next to me. I was going to say something to ask her to swap back, but seeing as Katniss is so comfortable to switch, I was the same.

'Hey Madge, is it?' I ask.

'Yeah. Hi. Sorry about this, I know how much you like being with Katniss. I really don't know why Miss swapped us! I quite liked being with Gale...' I could tell by her face that somewhere in her heart she had feeling for Gale.

'Me neither. But, hey, we can make the best out of this! Let's get started.' I say. I'm quite easy at pretending to be something I'm not. Of course I'd rather be with Kat, but seeing as I'm not, Madge might be a good partner too! We begin our piece, but I keep a good eye on Katniss. What is that? A smile?! Something is definitely up and I'm going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Katniss' POV

I could feel Peeta's eyes on me. I tried not to show any emotion but Gale is actually quite a funny guy!

'Ok, ok. Let's go over that part again. Oh darling! Where's my dinner?' Gale said, in a regal voice.

'Uh! I haven't got no dinner for you! You can make it yourself!' I say in a cockney accent.

'Ah well, I've been at work all day, and I came back early to see my lovely wife,' Yes, we made it that we were husband and wife, but it was weird. I could almost imagine that this was true. '...and my dinner!'

'Well, sad time for you boo! I haven't got nothing for you!' I say with my hand up.

'You're enough for me.' He quickly puts his arms around my waist. My eyes widen and I can't help the smile that runs over my mouth. But then I come back to my senses and remember that Peeta's in this class. I reach for Gale's arms and take them down.

'Gale!' I whisper. 'You need to be more careful.'

'It's just an act, remember?' But it's not just an act. Gale's actually living through this. As if we were a married couple. 'Anyway how long are we going to keep this up?'

'I don't know, ok?! Give it time.' I go back to my normal voice. 'So back from the top!' I look at Peeta and Madge. They seem to be getting on well. I don't know why but a rush of jealousy goes through me. I have Gale now, don't I? Or is it an act? Miss Trinket claps her hands.

'Okay guys. Time to perform!' We all sit down. Me and Gale talk a bit about our act. 'Okay, so can Peeta and Madge go first?' I hear Madge's groan but they both get up.

* * *

Peeta's POV

I switch off the lights and the teacher turns on the spot lights.

'Honey?' I say, off stage. 'Honey..?' I walk on stage. **(AN: I'M GOING TO WRITE THIS AS IF IT WAS REAL. SO IMAGINE THAT PEETA AND MADGE WERE A REAL COUPLE FOR A WHILE...)**

'Oh, hello darling. How was work?'

'It was good, my boss gave me a raise!'

'Well done, honey!' Madge says, but not as happy as she should be.

'Is everything okay, hon? You look a bit pale.'

'I'm fine. Here, I've got your dinner ready.' They both sit down and eat.

'So I thought, now that I'm getting a raise, maybe we could buy a new house. I heard that Clarence Street has a good neighborhood. Maybe we could move there. Well obviously, we'd have to put both our wages together but I think this could really happen. What do you th-'

'Darling, I'm pregnant.'

END SCENE

Everyone started clapping. 'Bravo!' Miss Trinket said. 'A!' Yes, we got an A! I hugged Madge to show our victory and we sat back down. 'Okay, now Katniss and Gale!' Oo, I can't wait to see this...

The lights went off and Miss put the spotlights on. Gale walked on stage.

'Oh darling! Where's my dinner?' he said.

'Excuse me! I haven't got any dinner for you! You can make it yourself!' Everyone laughed a little.

'I came back early from work to see my beautiful wife and I would like my dinner as well!'

'Well too bad! I haven't got anything for you.' Gale wrapped his arms around Katniss' waist. It was an act, right?

'You're enough for me.' I was looking for signs on her face that she was startled, but no.

'So are you.' she whispered.

'I love you.' And Gale kissed her.

* * *

**I NEED REVIEWS! GIMME REVIEWS! **


	29. Chapter 28

**thanks for the reviews so here is chapter**

* * *

**28! Enjoy x**

Katniss' POV  
Then he issed me. Woah. This is not what we rehearsed. But I didn't know what to do, should I break it off, shout at him later or just pretend like this is how it was meant to be? I do nothing but kiss him back. I could feel Peeta's eyes on me questioning my every move. But why should he? Maybe I'm imagining things. Peeta might not even care that Gale and I are 'together'. But there's still a shadow of doubt in me.  
We're still kissing and then Gale breaks it off. He smiles. 'You're enough for me, Katniss.' he says, pushing a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. Then everyone starts clapping. Except for Peeta. Miss Trinket gets her paper and waves it as a fan.  
'Ooo, very heated. Well done, you two, but next time lay off the physical part of the relationship. A+!' she exclaimed. Gale hugged me and whispered in my ear.  
'Even you can't say that wasn't an act.' Was it an act? My head was all over the place and I didn't reply. I just walked away and went to Peeta. It was the end of class and we made our way to first break. It was silent for a couple of minutes when Peeta just let it all out.  
'What the hell Katniss?!' I don't know why, but I didn't seem surprised at Peeta's outburst.  
'What?' I say almost casually. Peeta pulled me behind a bush. 'Oo, Peeta you just broke up with Delly...' I say, just to get him off topic.  
'Shut up, Kat. You know what I'm talking about! You and Gale. I know that kiss wasn't scripted, something's going on.'  
'Nothings going on...' I say quietly. I'm hopeless at lying, especially to Peeta.  
'Don't lie to me Katniss.' I breath in heavily. Here it goes.  
"I'm sort of going out with Gale...' I say in the quietest voice, but Peeta picks it up.  
"What?!" he shrieks.  
"No no, he's a really nice guy when you get to know him." I try to add.  
"I do know him Katniss! I've known him for 4 years and you, who I've known for literally a couple of months, I chose over him. Why? Because I trusted you." Peeta's about to walk off but I hold his arm.  
"No listen..." Tears start to form in my eyes.  
"No YOU listen. Think about what you want Katniss, then come back to me. Right now, I can't even look at you." He jolts his arm away and then walks away. I fall and sit behind the bush and cry silently. I sit for about 10 minutes when my phone buzzes. For once, its not from Glimmer.  
Hey, where are you? I've been looking everywhere.x -Gale  
I get a mirror out and look at my face. Its gone all poufy and blotchy from the tears. I take out my water bottle and wash my face with some water. I then get out the bush and find Gale. I stay on my phone to not draw attention to myself. With my head down, I bump into someone.  
"Cato." I had a feeling he still hated me so I was ready to walk off. I got to about one step when he spoke,  
"Peeta told me." I really didn't know what to say. I didn't think Peeta would ever tell Cato, but to be honest, I wouldn't have told Cato ever. I'd never know what to say. There's a small bit of relief in me.  
"Told you what?" I ask, stupidly.  
"You and Gale! God Katniss don't play games with me!" I was amazed to hear his anger. But obviously, being me, I shouted back at him.  
"I'm not! So what if we are?!"  
"Because..." first bit of silence he's shown me.  
"Because what Cato?" Still silent. It was annoying me. "Because what?!"  
"Because ... I thought that we... We had something.." I was still pretty angry at him about this morning.  
"Well, we were going to be friends and you ruined that. Gale and I could work so why are you so annoyed for? I told you this morning, and you just walked away!"  
"Because you asked me to! I've done everything for you Kat and you just threw it back in my face! Well now, I can even stand next to you. Goodbye Katniss."  
"Cato, you can't just walk away!"  
"I'm not, you told me to." He put his hand on my face and then walked off. I held back the tears because I was in the open. I am not a weakling. I try to find the toilets when my phone buzzes. Twice. First one is from Gale.  
Where are you? Meet me at McDonalds x  
I text back saying OK. I check the other. From Glimmer. What does she want now?  
Ha. Saw you and Cato are over. About time. Well done Katniss Everdeen, you now know that I AM ALWAYS IN CONTROL.  
That's it. A tear ran down my face. I quickly wipe it and get out of school. I wait outside McDonalds and weirdly Gale is not there, even though he is the one who invited me. But I see him from a distance, running. But I don't even protest of question why he's late, I'm too sad to be doing that. He finally gets to me and he was panting.  
"Sorry. Bus was taking ages so I ran it." I just nodded, but I wasn't really paying attention to him. "Hey are you okay?" For the second time today, another tear runs down my cheek. "Katniss..." Gale put him arms around my head and hugs me. "It's okay. Let's get something to eat." He stroked my hair and we went inside. I sat down and waited while he got my food. When he came back he brought me a burger, fries and a coke. "So, what's up?" I tell him everything. How Peeta, Delly and Cato all hate me, I haven't seen Annie or Finn, Clove's sick. Then I burst into tears. Again. Damn, what's wrong with me today?! "Katniss." He holds my hand. "You don't need them. You've got me and I've got you. No one else matters. Maybe it's best that they're gone, I mean, they were just holding us back." I am amazed to hear what Gale had to say about them. Has he always felt like this? He leads me up to my front door. "I'll tell the school that you were ill. Have a rest, Kat."  
"Thanks Gale." I say and I stand on my tip toes and kiss him. It was a long one like before in Drama. I broke it off.  
"Anytime." he says to me. Then he holds my left hand, kisses it and walks away, my arm stretched out as if to keep him. Then i walk inside and rest my head on the door. Is this the start of something new? PING! Ugh, my phone went off again. Glimmer and ... Annie. I read Glimmer's first.  
You're with Gale..? Can't say that wasn't a good choice. But I never want to see you with my Cato ever again or there will be trouble. Big trouble.  
Why can't she just get off my back?! I then read Annie's message.  
Hey Kat. I heard about you and Gale. I'm not angry at you, promise. Is it okay if me and Clove come by later? xx  
Sure and thanks. Love you x I text back. At least some of them aren't against me. I get changed into my NSPCC big tee and my leggings. Then now that's all left to do is wait for Clove and Annie...

**oo what will happen..? Review to find out**


	30. Chapter 29

**Hey people! I read over the last chapter. Sorry some of the spelling wasn't right and it went a bit weird. I was writing it on my phone... Anyhoo, thanks for the reviews. So here is chapter 29...**

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK!

I go to answer the door. 'Clove! Annie! Oh, I've missed you!' I hug them so tightly before they can even say my name.

'Damn!' Clove says. I laugh and she laughs back but then starts to cough. Oh, yeah, she's ill. And she came here.

'Clove! You're still ill! Listen, I'll give you a ride back home. Let me just get just get my keys.' I go to reach my keys when she stops my arm.

'No I'm fine. Just gimme a bed to lie on.' she says, huskily.

'Are you sure?' She nods in reply. I feel so bad, making her come and listen to my stupid problems. We all go up to my room and Clove makes herself comfortable on my bed. Annie just sits on the bed. 'So..' I say, awkwardly.

'Let's just cut to the chase. Katniss-' Annie starts when Clove interrupts her.

'What the hell? Why are you with Cato?!' she shouts but ends up coughing again.

'Clove, shush.' Annie says calmly. Clove shoots her an angry stare and lies back down. 'We just want to know. Why are you with him? How? When did this all happen?' I take in a deep breath.

'Gale said sorry to me. I told him that I don't care but he said he wanted to say it properly over a date. So I said I'd consider it. Then I ended up learning things about him that made me kinda like him. Then the next morning, I saw him on the way to school and we decided to have a secret relationship.' I can feel Clove's anger. 'But Cato saw me walk in with a 'brown haired boy' into school and me kissing him but he didn't know it was Gale. Then Cato acted all controlling as if he owned me and we had some massive fight and I was late to class. After, in Drama, I found out Delly broke up with Peeta because of me. Then I was paired up with Gale and we had to do a piece about a couple and their daily life. When we performed, Gale kissed me. And I swear, it wasn't part of the script. That's why I had to tell Peeta. And he told Cato. Now everyone hates me!' I burst into tears and place my hands on my face.

After explaining everything, I realise everything I did wrong. Maybe Glimmer's right. Huh. That's one thing I'd never thought I'd think. Annie puts her hands on mine and puts them down, off my face. 'Don't cry, Kat. It's okay, now that we know we can help.' I nod like a 5-year-old has just been explained how to do 1+1. 'So, tell us, did you mean to break Peeta and Delly up?' This question made me so angry that a got up and my head was full of rage.

'Are you serious?! You really think I'd do that?! Of course I didn't! Delly is my friend! So is Peeta!'

'Calm down, Kat! Stop being an idiot and sit down, we need the facts!' Clove snapped at me. Clove always told what I needed to hear. I sat back down and said sorry under my breath. 'Do you love Gale?' I don't know what to say or think. Gale's great and I like him a lot. But love? i don't know. He knows everything about me and I know about him. Are we in love?

'I don't know..' I say quietly.

'Do you like him a lot?' Annie asks. I nod. 'When you see him, are you happy?' I nod. 'Is he the one you want to see everyday?'

'Um.. yeah. Why are you asking all these questions?' I ask Annie. But Clove answers.

'Because it looks like you're in love with Gale Hawthorne.' I actually gasp. Maybe I am in love with him. By seeing that I have no answer, Clove speaks again. 'So you are. Oh Katniss, you are gorgeous but sometimes I just want to kill you.' We all laugh. But then it gets serious again. 'What about Glimmer? Is she still being a dog?' I get out my phone.?

'Why don't you check?' Clove and Annie go through my phone and their eyes widen. After about 5 minutes, they look at me in awe. 'What?' I say stupidly.

'Looks like Glimmer really wanted you away from Cato.' I mutter a yeah. 'Do you still love him?'

'Who?' I ask even though I know who they're talking about.

'Cato. Do you still love him?' Yes. Of course I do, but I won't tell them that.

'No. Pah. Me and Cato are history!' I say not making eye contact with either of them.

'Katniss, you do know Clove and I can see right through you, so I'm just going to say, you are going to choose? The cool and loving Cato or the freakishly obsessed Gale?' I knew one day I'd have to choose. But not now.

'Ugh, I don't want to talk about this! What's happening in you guys lives?' Annie looks at Clove with a cheeky look on her face. 'What's going on?'

'Little Clover has got herself a gentleman!' My eyes almost pop out of my eyes.

'What? Who? Why didn't you tell me?' Clove findles with a bit of string that came out of my duvet.

'You had enough on your plate and I didn't want to get my stuff in the way of what mattered to you.' That's exactly what I'M doing to Clove right now. Making her listen to all my petty problems when I don't know a thing about her life and who was in it.

'Sorry, but don't ever do that again! So who is the unlucky fella?' I laugh. Clove smacks me on the arm. 'Ow! Ok, who is he then?'

'His name is Thresh. He was new a couple of months ago and I never really noticed him until Miss Wiress paired us up.'

'Aww! Anything we should know about him?'

'Erm, he's really good at Maths! Unlike me. But we have a lot in common. We both love chips and chicken nuggets. We both love watching Hollyoaks.'

'He's perfect!' Annie exclaims.

'Oh, and he's got a twin sister called Rue and we get on really well.'

'So when are we going to meet these people?' I ask.

'Erm..' Clove looks at her watch. 'We could meet them now if you want?'

'Sure!' I say and get my leather jacket. Clove calls him up. After the phone conversation she says that we're going to meet at the park just down the road.

'Ooo! This is so exciting!' Annie says. We're sitting on the park bench and then we see two figures walk towards us.

'Clove!' The guy, who must be Thresh, shouts and waves from a distance. When he comes closer I can properly see him. He is tall, well-built and has dark skin. Woah. Clove picked well! I see her hug Thresh and give him a quick kiss. She also hug the other person, who I'm guessing to be Rue. She brings them over.

'Guys, this is Thresh and his sister Rue.' Clove says with a massive smile on her face.

'Hi I'm Katniss, Clove's BFF!' I say, bubbly. I shake Thresh's hand and then Rue's. Annie introduces herself. We all sit down on the grass and I ask a few questions. 'So how did you two meet?'

'Well, I always saw Clove and thought she was beautiful. And it was only until Miss Wiress paired us up till I realised how amazing she actually was.' Thresh was looking at Clove the whole time and she was looking at him. I could see a glint in Clove's eyes that I hadn't seen before. She was in love. Completely and utterly in love. And I was scared. What if they don't last? Clove will break. I remove that thought and focus on now. If that ever comes up, we'll deal with it there and then.

'That's adorable!' Annie says, squeakily. 'You two are so adorable!' Clove giggles, which she hardly ever does. My phone buzzes.

_Hey. Wanna meet up? x -Gale_

_Soz out with Clove and Annie. Maybe later though! x_ I text back. Gale will understand. 'Damn, it's hot. Anyone want ice-cream?' Clove says, and I don't think she's talking about the weather. Nevertheless, everyone raises their hand. 'Ok, I'll pay. Thresh, chocolate. Kat, vanilla. Annie, Strawberry. Rue, ugh, I can never get your flavours right, you always change!'

'Fine, I'll come with you. But you're still paying!' Rue says.

'Coming with!' Annie says.

'Be nice to Thresh Kat. I'll be back soon!' She blows at kiss at both of us. There's about a minute of awkward silence.

'So...' 'So...' We both say. We end up laughing.

'How long have you and Clove been mates?' he asks.

'Not long actually, maybe about 4 or 5 months. I was new this year too. What about you? How long have you and Clove been together? She literally told me 10 minutes before I met you guys!'

'About a month, I think. Why didn't she tell you? Is she ashamed of me?'

'No no. I've kinda been through a lot recently and she didn't want me to know because I'd worry.'

'What have you been through? Oh, sorry if you don't need to tell me if it's personal.'

'No it's fine. To sum it up, I've been bullied, got into stupid relationships, been split from my sister and been told to kill myself by a 'friend' who won't even have the decency to say it to my face. She's been doing by text.' His mouth is wide open. I let out a half-hearted laugh.

'Woah. You've been through so much. I'm sorry.'

'Don't be sorry. I'm the one who's been the idiot. I didn't have to break up with Cato...'

'Cato?' I nod in question. 'We're mates. He told me that he had a girlfriend but not that he broke up with her. Sorry I didn't know.'

'Stop apologizing. I broke up with him. Oh, and I wanted to say, do you like Clove?'

'Of course I do.'

'Ok, I just don't want her to get hurt. She doesn't deserve it.'

'I know. Katniss, I will never hurt her.' I look into his eyes, and I can see that he's telling the truth. Right there, my phone buzzes. And guess who it is?

_Trying to get another bloke are you? You just can't help yourself. And it's your 'best' mates fella as well. You piece of work. Well just to tell you, me and Cato are very happy together now that you're out of the picture. -Hater_

Thresh sees my sad face. 'What? Is that her?' I nod in sadness. He takes my phone and reads the text. And he just looks at me. Clove, Annie and Rue come with the ice-creams.

'What happened?' Clove asks.

* * *

**So..? Just going to say now, this story will come to an end soon ... REVIEW**


	31. Chapter 30

**Heya! I'm close to 60 reviews ... hint hint... Please review my story! I have loads of ideas as I've said before but I don't know if I could fit them all in. So I might make a sequel.. not sure yet.. Tell me what you think by reviews or PMs. Oh, and this is a bit of a sad chapter, so I want to say if you've ever self-harmed, this might trigger some stuff. You don't need to self-harm, no one should be in pain especially yourself. Read with caution. Thanks and enjoy..**

* * *

Katniss' POV

After yesterday, I feel so bad. Annie took me back home while Clove went with Thresh and Rue. Yesterday was meant to be about Clove and I made it about me. But it did make me think. Glimmer must be stalking me. She must've been in the park and possibly followed me home. But I didn't see anyone or anything suspicious. Ugh, my head hurts. At least it's Saturday. My phone buzzes. I don't think I could handle another text from Glimmer. The message says:

_Need to talk to you. Don't tell anyone. I'm coming to yours. -Cato_

I look outside my windows. No Glimmer to be seen. She can't hurt me now because she doesn't know that Cato is coming. I'm not going to lie, I am a bit relived that he's coming. I hate it when we fight. I wonder what he wants to talk about... we haven't spoken in over 24 hours, which is a lot for us. KNOCK KNOCK. No one is in the house. Haymitch went to the pub. Prim is, well, gone. So I go down the stairs and open the door to see Cato.

'Cato.'

'Hey. Can I come in?' he says quietly. He keeps looking over his shoulder which scares me a bit.

'Yeah sure. What's the matter?' I say, leading him to the sitting room.

'I need to talk to you. That fight we had before, I want to forget about it. I was being such an idiot, we're not together anymore no matter how much I wanted us to be.' He's with Glimmer, why would he want me? But I don't question it.

'You want me back?'

'Well... yeah. But I understand that you have Gale but that's what I came here to talk about.'

'What? Has Gale done something to you?'

'No, no. Just I wanted to talk to you about your 'texts' from Glimmer.' My face turns sad.

'Erm what about it?'

'Don't you think it's a bit weird how Glimmer doesn't admit to your face about bullying you? How she texts you every time WE talk? How she knows where you are all the time?'

'What are you trying to say?'

'What I'm trying to say is that... I don't think it's Glimmer who's sending these texts. If it was, I could bet you anything that she would have a made a move on me now. She hasn't.'

'What? She texted me that you two were together. Look.' I take out my phone and show him that text. He snatches my phone and stares at it for a long time.

'What?! We're not, I promise you.' Tears start to form in my eyes. This is probably the 50th time I've cried today. 'Don't cry Kat.' He wipes a tear off my face. 'I'm just telling you the truth.'

'Really? Glimmer is behind it. Who else could it be?' He looks down.

'Gale.' This boils up everything in me. 'No, hear me out. He knows everywhere you are and he is obsessed with you!' I couldn't hear anymore.

'What?! Are you crazy? Gale and I are in love, he would never do that!' Woah. That's the first time I said that I love him. And it felt right.

'You... love him?' I can see the hurt in Cato's eyes. 'You really love him?' I nod. I nod again.

'Yes. Yes Cato. I love Gale.' Cato gets up.

'I see. So I guess I should just get out your way.' I don't bother stopping him. I let him go. When he gets to the door, he says something. 'I hope you and Gale are very happy together.' Then he leaves. I break down. I fall on the sofa and cry. I cry and cry and cry.

I cry for Cato. I cry for Gale. I cry for Prim. I cry for Clove, Annie, Delly and Peeta. I cry for everyone. All the hurt I've caused. Someone knocks on my door, but I ignore it. But they stay.

'Katniss!' I hear Gale's voice. I need someone to talk to. I open the door. I wipe my tears before he notices. 'Hey what took so long?' He was clingy.

'I saw Cato leave. He isn't giving you any grief is he?' Oh god. How do I explain this? Last time I saw Gale, I was complaining about Cato.

'No he just wanted to talk.'

'About what?' Gale was all in my face today.

'Just Prim. And how I'm coping.' Gale puts his hands in mine. They are very warm compared to my ice cold hands.

'Anything else?' I could tell him anything right? Here it goes.

'Well, he has this little theory. That it's not actually Glimmer sending those horrible messages.' His eyes widen. Because of the shock, right?

'Who does he think it is?'

'Well... you.' Gale starts to fume. 'It's nothing! He just doesn't want me to be with you. The person I love.' There, I said it. That shut him up.

'I love you too Kat, but I don't want you thinking that I was the person who told you to kill yourself or called you Fatniss. Ok?' He wrapped him arms around my waist and something popped into my mind. I never showed Gale the messages or told him what they contained.

'I never told you I got called those things.' I release him and just stare. His face goes neutral. 'How do you know all this?'

'Kat.. I-' He was stuttering, he couldn't

'It was you.' I couldn't contain myself. 'All this time, you were texting me. You made me break up with Cato, turn on one of my best friends, almost kill myself. All. You.' All the lies, the 'I love you's, all fake. I started to hyperventilate. I was about to faint. Gale caught me. 'Don't touch me!' I didn't even want to look at him. Even though I was trying to be the big man, I couldn't stop the tears dropping out my eyes.

'Katniss. Listen to me!' Gale shouted. That really shut me up, I never thought that HE would shout at ME. 'I did all that because I want you. I love you! And you just couldn't let that happen! You have to ruin everything! You hurt everyone around you! You couldn't even keep Cato!'

'Don't you dare. Don't you dare turn this on me. This was all you.' I just about let out. Gale lets out a cold laugh.

'You made me do this. If you had just accepted me from the beginning, none of this would happen. You're just desperate for someone to love you. I love you and that wasn't enough for you. I was the best thing that ever happened to you and you were ungrateful. Not even your family love you. Bye Katniss.' And he left, slamming the door. I collapse on the ground. I'm so utterly broken that no tears or moans come out my voice.

Everyone hates me. Cato hates me. Peeta hates me. Gale hates me. Delly hates me. My own mother hates me. Prim left me. Clove and Annie stood by me, but I'm probably going to hurt them as well. I hurt everyone, it would be better if I just died. If I died. No one would miss me. I could do it now. No one's in the house. I could cut myself. Make it quick. I did it before, so I could do it again. I go to the kitchen, yes, this is where I'll do it. I get the blade and sit on the floor. This is where I belong, on the ground where no one loves me. I do one cut and I feel relief. I shouldn't feel relief, I should feel pain. I deserve pain. I'm just about to do a second cut, right at my wrist but then the door breaks down.

'Katniss! Katniss!'

'Cato!' Words shout out my mouth even though I don't want to say them. Cato runs into the kitchen, following my voice.

'Katniss! Oh my god, Katniss!' I start crying more and more. Then I faint. The last words I hear: 'I love you Katniss.'

* * *

**...**


	32. Chapter 31

**Hey guys. Well I got a review saying that this story is, and I quote, 'childish and unrealistic'. I appreciate criticism, but I don't write mushy lemony kind of fanfics, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Don't call it childish. It's a story, a bit of fun, maybe it's unrealistic at times but I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! It's my story so I get to do what I want in it. Phew, so I got that out my system. Anyhow, here's the next part...**

* * *

Cato's POV (just before Katniss.. did what she did)

When I left Kat's house, I walked around the block for 20 minutes thinking about what I had done. She must think that I hate her, but I could never hate her. I went to the corner shop to buy something to eat. Then I saw Gale huffing and puffing down Katniss' street. I quickly pay and get out of the shop to talk to Gale, even though I hate him and everything about him.

'Gale, what's up?' I say. He looks at me as if I've told him to commit a murder.

'Ah, Cato. You know what? You can have your little Katniss, she's nothing to me.' My fist clench and I put him to a wall.

'What have you done?'

'Nothing. I just left her, because she deserved it.' I put him to the wall harder.

'Have you hurt her? Cos if you have...' His lips turn into an evil smile.

'Like I would. But I can't promise you that she hasn't hurt herself.' No, Kat wouldn't hurt herself. Or would she? She thinks that everyone hates her! I would've killed him there and then, but I could sense that Katniss was in trouble. I let go of Gale and run to Katniss' house. I ran as fast as I could. I tried calling her but she wouldn't answer. When I got to her door, I knocked it down because I was sure that she wasn't going to answer. Then I saw her.

'Katniss!' I shouted. She shouted my name back. She was crying so much and then she fainted.

* * *

Cato's POV

Beep. Beep. Beep.

That's all I hear for the next 2 hours. No one will tell me anything. I don't know what to do. I can't talk to anyone and I can't even think straight. What if she doesn't make it? I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I called up Claire and Jack, but they're held up at meetings and said that they'd come as soon as they could. I was thinking of calling Haymitch, but he's probably drunk. So I decided not to. Oh, a doctor is walking up towards me. I get up for him to know that he needs to talk to me.

'Hello, you must be Cato Ludwig.' I nod. 'I'm Dr Chaff. I want to thank you for bringing Katniss so quickly.'

'It's okay, seriously. How is she?' He closes his notebook.

'I'm not going to lie, Cato, because I see that you care about her a lot. Miss Everdeen is in very critical condition. In a stage where she is in aid of needing an operation. However, I need a responsible guardian's consent to let this go on. I understand that the person who is in change of Katniss is Haymitch Abernathy. Is he here?' Uh oh. He's probably drunk in an alley way or something. I can't tell them that. Haymitch will probably lose his job, to be honest, I don't know how he even got his job in the first place.

'And what if he can't make it?'

'Then we'll need to get the Social Services involved, which will take longer and Katniss hasn't got that long to wait.'

'Ok, I'll get him here. 10 minutes?' Dr Chaff nods and walks away to the reception desk. I dial the number and hope for the best.

'Hello, Haymitch speaking.' Woah, he sounded sober.

'Hi it's Cato. No time to explain. Katniss is in hospital.'

'On my way.' And he puts the phone down. Now I can see how he got his job. He really does care about Katniss, and Prim, seeing as he got her a good family. Ugh, Dr Chaff is coming.

'Hello again. We need to perform this operation soon. Is Mr Abernathy on his way?'

'Yes, but I don't know how long he's going to be...' And like clockwork, Haymitch bursts through the doors.

'Someone call my name? I'm Haymitch Abernathy.' I smile at him and he just gives me a stare.

'We need your consent for the operation on Katniss Everdeen.' Just when Haymitch is about to say yes, Chaff interrupts him. 'Before you say yes, I am obliged to tell you the facts just so that you are aware. The operation will take 3 hours, after the operation is done, she will be kept under sedation for 48 hours. However, there is a 70% chance that this will cure her.'

'Why 70%?'

'Katniss cut an important part of her body, a part that is hard to replace. Different bodies react differently to others. If you should decide that you don't want her to be part of this operation, she will be put on herbal remedies and would be wired on a machine that would feed her through a tube, and that process would take 4-6 months for her to recover. And the second option will not be relaxing for her.' So either her recovering in 2 days in no pain at all or her recovering in 4-6 months in pain. I would interject but it's Haymitch's decision, and whatever I say is not necessary.

'Do the operation. Just do it.' Dr Chaff nods and escorts Haymitch to sign something. Within minutes, he comes back and sits down next to me. 'What happened?' he says. I told him everything from my point of view. He didn't interrupts me at all, just listened. 'Oh, I see. And this Gale, where is he right now?'

'At home probably. I'm sorry, Haymitch, I should've looked after her.'

'You have no reason to be sorry Cato. You should be proud of yourself, bringing her in and not turning your back on her.'

'Thanks.' I say. Then it's quiet for the next few minutes. 'Not to be rude, Haymitch, but I thought you were out drinking. Where were you when I called you?' Haymitch breathes out heavily.

'I was visiting Prim and her new family.' I could tell by his face that there was more. 'I also saw her mother.'

'Her mum? I thought she's in prison?' I say.

'No, she's actually in a mental institute. I went to check up on her. To see if she's well enough.'

'Well enough to take Katniss back? Wow, that's never going to happen.'

'I know, and I could easily see that she's not better. She thinks Prim is Katniss and Katniss is Prim. But, she is broken. She needs to see her daughters. But I'll discuss it with Katniss at a later time.' If there is a later time, I think. I know I shouldn't think that but it's hard not to when the doctor said 70%.

'Oh right, well I'm happy to know that you weren't drunk.'

'Well, between me and you, I've kept a little secret from Katniss and Prim. I've been alcohol free for a year and 16 days now.'

'What? But you.. you're always-'

'I act like that to avoid attention. I don't want congratulations from everyone. I don't deserve it. I'll tell Kat when she's better.' If she gets better. Uugh, I need to stop with these death feelings. Katniss is a strong girl and she can fight anything off.

'I know you don't like it but congratulations. What did you do so wrong?' He breathes out heavily again.

'Oh, I really don't know why I'm telling you all these things, Ludwig. When I was about your age, I was abused and hurt by my step-dad. I hit rock bottom when I was 17, when I told my teacher about what was happening to me. She got him arrested and my mum hated me. I got into college and moved out. I drank all my feelings. I got my job when I was 26, when I first met Katniss when she was 10. I was alcohol free then. But after hearing her story and seeing how similar it was to mine, it brought back feelings. I occasionally drank but it had quite an effect on me. About a year ago, I realised what I had become. I had this epiphany and I felt like a new person. I didn't want anyone to ask me questions so I pretended that I was still drunk. When I tell Katniss that I'm going to the pub, I'm actually either finding them a family or ... seeing their mother.' Woah. Haymitch is deep. He went through so much and we didn't even know. Before I could say anything, Claire and Jack came through the doors.

'Cato!' Claire shouted.

'Hey. Katniss is in surgery. This is Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss' social worker.' I say to Claire and Jack. Jack shakes his hand.

'Pleased to meet you, Mr Abernathy.'

'Call me Haymitch.' They all sit down and talk amongst themselves. I end up falling asleep, dreaming about Katniss. Then I feel a nudge.

'Cato!' Claire is poking me.

'Whaa...' I slur.

'Dr Chaff is here.' I spring up. Dr Chaff looks at me with a smile.

'Cato, would you like to see Katniss?'

* * *

**SHE'S OKAY! Or is she...? Review! NOW.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm just going to jump right in with this! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cato's POV

I ran to Katniss' room in the hospital as soon as I could. Haymitch was behind me but I ended up losing him halfway because I was too fast. I got there in 2 minutes flat. Then I saw her, on the bed, her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful, so I just sat in the chair next to her.

'Oh Katniss, you really are a drama queen.' I say, in a jokey way. I hold her hand carefully. 'You can't leave me here. We've been through so much, in so little time.' Tears were itching to come out. My nose started to get runny. Dr Chaff walked in and I quickly wiped my tears and blew my nose.

'Hello, Cato is everything okay?' he said, looking through his black notebook.

'I was going to ask you the same question.' I said.

'Ah, well as I said before, Katniss will be under sedation for 48 hours for the medication to take place. It has been..' he looked at his watch. '16 hours since the operation which means that it'll take about a day and a half for us to be able to determine whether or not the medication has worked, but please feel free to talk to her and remember that only 3 people at a time in the room and all children under the age of 15 must be accompanied by an adult. I'll leave you here now.'

'Thanks.' I mumble. She must be going through hell in her head, and I can't do anything to help. So I'm still in the dark, not sure if my Katniss is still with me. I hold her hand again. 'I miss you. Don't leave me, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. We all want you back, Clove, Annie, Peeta, Delly, Finnick. No one hates you. In fact, we all love you. Maybe some more than others. I love you, Katniss. You're are everything to me and I wish that you felt the same way about me.' Before I burst into tears, I leave the room. I stand next to the door and cup my face in my hands. No one can see me like this. I walk back to the waiting room and see that Haymitch, Claire and Jack are there. They're joined by Prim and her new family. 'Hey guys,' I sniffle. 'Erm, you can go in but only 3 people at a time and Prim has to be with an adult because she's under 15.' They all nod and decide that Haymitch, Prim and Antala, Prim's foster mum, should go first.

'Are you okay, honey?' Claire asks me. I nod, but Claire knows that I don't want to talk about it so she keeps quiet for a while.

'Is it okay if I go find Clove and the others because I don't think they know?' I ask her.

'Sure, but don't be too late.' I get up and walk out the hospital. I pause for a moment to breathe again. I felt quite claustrophobic in there, maybe because of the smell or the thought of Kat. After about 15 minutes of just breathing, I call up Clove.

_'What's up, Cato?' _

'Hey, can you get everyone together? As in Peet, Annie, Finn and Delly.' Then I think of a person that really needs an apology. 'And Glimmer.'

_'Glimmer?! What, why?'_

'Just. It's about Katniss, she's in trouble.'

_'On my way. We'll be there in 10. The park.' _And she hangs up, without a good bye. I walk over to the park slowly thinking about everything. Why would Kat do something so drastic? She thought I hated her because I stupidly just went out. She thought everyone else hated her because she as dating Gale.

Gale.

He is the reason that she went so low. Glimmer was her best friend and he stopped that. He followed her everywhere like a creep and got what he wanted. And when she figured it out, he turned it back on her. He hurt the girl I love because no one loves him. He's probably lied more times than I've eaten hot dinners. I get to the park and they're all there. In a little huddle, but Glimmer is on the outside of it. I'm guessing she's still an outcast.

'Cato!' Clove shouts and runs up to me. 'I brought them all here, so now what?' They're all in front of me and waiting for an answer.

'Katniss,' I take in a deep breath. 'is in the hospital.' They all start asking question over on another. 'Listen! She's there because.. she cut herself. Really badly. She thought everyone hated her and that she wasn't needed in the world anymore.'

'This is all her stupid fault!' Clove shouts, pointing at Glimmer. 'If she stopped her crazy obsession with Cato, this would never have happened!'

'I didn't-' Glimmer started.

'It wasn't Glimmer sending those messages. It was Gale.' They all look at me. Speechless. I told them the whole story. The lies. The corner shop incident. The cut. 'And now she's on medication that has a 70% chance of working. If it doesn't...' They know what'll happen without me saying it. Glimmer comes up to me and hugs me. I'm a bit taken back, which is the reason that I didn't hug back.

'Thanks for sticking up for me.' she whispers in my ear. 'Now let's go see Katniss. She needs all the support she can get.' Glimmer says. And they all start to move and get out the park. But I don't budge. 'Aren't you coming?'

'Er, no. I've already seen her. Anyway, I need to get home.' She nods and joins the others. But I was lying. I wasn't going back home.

I am going to find Gale and make him pay.

* * *

**Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Yay! Thanks for the reviews, I've now got 70 reviews! Thanks for everything! Here's the next chapter... Enjoy!**

* * *

Cato's POV

I knew exactly where to find Gale. No one knew except me, Peeta and Finnick. Gale was a druggie and he always has been since he was 15. I don't know why, but I'm guessing he has some family issues. He always hung out in this dark alley with at least 2 other guys. Tthey were always different every time I went there. Peeta and I didn't even touch those drugs and Finn's only tried it once and said that he hated it and is never doing it again. I marched over to that alley to see Gale alone. No other high people with him, he was by himself, leaning on the wall, smoking. He saw me and smirked. He just made me more angry.

'I was wondering when you were going to come.' He said, taking another puff. 'Want some?' he asks, even though he knows the answer.

'No, I want something else.' I say clenching my fists. He presses his roll of paper against the dirty wall and lets it fall. He looks at me again.

'And what would that be?' He is definitely high. I can tell that he is not thinking straight at all.

'You know what. Katniss-'

'Ahh, Katniss. How is she? Not too damaged, I hope.' he says looking at the floor, then the ceiling, then back at me. But it doesn't bother me at all.

'Katniss, _my _Katniss is in hospital and she might not make it!' I shout, loud and clear. He looks at me sharply. At first, I think he actually cares about her and then his mouth just turns into a smile.

'Can't say she didn't deserve it. All she did was play me and you as well. She deserves everything she gets.' That's when I punch him in the face. He falls to the ground. But I can't stop. I keep punching an punching until I'm sure he's at least unconscious. I get up and look at him on the floor. He's still breathing, so he's not dead. I want to kill him so badly, but I don't because that would make me as bad as him. I can hear footsteps, so I run out the alley. Gale's druggie dudes came out the other side of the alley. I see them first laughing at Gale thinking that he's passed out or playing a joke. They kick him lightly and realise he won't wake up, so they start to panic. They are so high and confused that they don't even know what they are doing and they just walk around Gale. But then Gale's eyes fly open and he starts shouting at them to call an ambulance because he can't move. But the idiots are too scared that they'll get caught for dealing drugs so they quickly call and as soon as one of the guys press end call they all run away, leaving Gale on the floor. I would help him but his words are stamped in my head.

_She deserves everything she gets_

I run off as well, back home. What have I done? Maybe I've killed him, or maybe he can never walk again. He did say that he couldn't move. All these scenarios play in my head. This could affect my whole life. Everything I ever wished for, gone. Katniss. She'll never forgive me. My family. I know that they're not my real family but they are as good as. Claire and Jack ARE my Mum and Dad. I run home. It's quite late, about 10 pm. As soon as I open the door, Jack is there with a stern look on his face.

'Hey...' I say.

'Don't you hey me. What time do you call this?' he say in a loud whisper. Claire must be asleep.

'Ok, ok, I'm sorry. It won't happen again.' He just shakes his head.

'It better not. Now go off to bed.' I do what he says and march off to bed. I'll go see Katniss tomorrow morning, but now, I just need sleep.

Clove's POV

I came home at 1 am last night. Mum was so angry but calmed down after she found out that I was with Katniss the whole time. She thought I was with Thresh. I felt so bad. I'm not going to lie but I was a bit angry at Katniss for making my day about her, but then I realised that it wasn't her fault. When we got to the hospital, Delly burst out crying. Saying that it was her fault. Peeta took her home. Me, Finnick, Annie and Glimmer stayed with Katniss, they let us because they knew how much she meant to us. Annie fell asleep while holding Katniss' hand so Finn took her home. It was about quarter to 10 when that happened. Me and Glimmer were left. It was pretty awkward, seeing as we were best friends. I guess I owed her an apology.

'Glimmer, I'm really sorry about everything.' I started.

'No, don't say sorry to me, because there is nothing to say sorry about. We are here for Katniss.' she said, looking at Katniss.

'Fine, but I just wanted to say, are we okay now?'

'Why not? We always were. And I just want to say I would never do that to Katniss, that was the old me a very long time ago.' I looked at her in awe. The old her? 'I don't want to talk about it. Can we just have a clean slate, no questions asked?' I nod and went up to her to hug her. I haven't spoken to her in months. It feels like it's been a couple of hours. Glimmer's phone rings. 'Sorry, it's my mum. She's probably going crazy because I haven't come home yet. I'm gonna have to go. Bye Katniss, feel better.' she said. 'Bye Clove.'

'Bye,' I whispered as if not to wake Katniss up. Then she walked out the door. I sat by Katniss and laid my head on her bed. 'Oh, Kat, what's happened? How did it even get to this stage? We're best friends, nothing could change that. No one hates you, we all love you. Don't die, otherwise I'll get really angry.' I laughed to myself while tears were coming out my eyes. I said the same things over and over again and ended up falling asleep.

I woke up sharply after a nightmare about Katniss not making it. I look at my phone. 24 missed calls from Mum and 19 missed calls from Dad. It's midnight. 'Shoot.' I said to myself. 'Sorry Katniss, I gotta go, love you.' I kissed her forehead and go. I walked out the hospital but saw a familiar person being rushed into the hospital. He has brown hair and his face has been beat up bad. It was Gale. What was he doing here? My phone was buzzing like crazy and I had to go or I was dead meat. I walked home because all the buses were taking too long. But I bumped into Thresh. 'Thresh?'

'Oh my god, Clove! Thank god you're okay!' he said, before hugging he so tightly I couldn't breathe. 'Don't ever do that again!'

'What?'

'You've been out all night and your parents thought you were with me and when they called me, and found out you weren't with me, we were all so worried. Where were you?' I held his hand and we walked home. I explained everything about Katniss. He listens throughout but I'm guessing he's still a bit angry. He took me to my door and I kissed him goodbye. He walked back to his house and I prepared myself for the worst, an the worst was what I got. I got grounded for 2 weeks and I have to help out in my dad's shop. I didn't really care though. All I care about is that Kat gets better and everything goes back to way it used to be.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
